


Frustrating

by SlashGogglesEngaged



Category: Jared/Jensen - Fandom
Genre: AU, D/s, Dom!Jared, Fantasy, First Kiss, First Time, J2, Knotting, M/M, Mpreg, Succubi & Incubi, alphas - Freeform, first fic, i'm sorry about the duck penis, someone had to do it, sub!Jensen, weird duck penis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-12-05
Updated: 2013-10-22
Packaged: 2017-11-20 08:54:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 26
Words: 29,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/583534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlashGogglesEngaged/pseuds/SlashGogglesEngaged
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen is a virgin succubus and the family joke. Jared is the prince of the underworld and trying to fulfill a prophecy for his father. They are the answer to the other’s prayers. Until it all goes to hell. Does love have to be so frustrating?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hello

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic! I have no beta and am unexperienced. Please be gentle, but honest.

Jensen didn’t like to consider himself a freak. Honestly. He tried to be normal. But he just wasn’t like the rest of his family. His grandmama told him he was unique. But Jensen knew that wasn’t quite right. The Ackles family is one of the most well renowned succubi heritages in the world. They’re the best of the best. Supermodels among supermodels. And Jensen’s just not. He doesn’t like to wear the slutty clothes or drink booze or do drugs or anything else and since he’s a romantic, he’s shite at seducing. Which has lead to his current problem. A succubi cannot graduate without losing their virginity, but whoever they lose it too has absolute power over them, not that they know that. It’s a closely guarded secret of their race. But because of it, a first must be chosen carefully. It can’t be just anyone. And Jensen’s tried, heaven knows he has, but no one…no one let’s it get that far. All of his dates and boyfriends leave before he’s ready to give it up.

Which was why he ‘s facing the threat of repeating high school for the third fucking time, or well, senior year. For fucks sake he’s 19 years old and the oldest in his class because for some reason, this process is easy as pie for everyone else. Jensen figures he must have some sort of personality flaw or something. He knows he’s not the sexiest thing ever, what with his baggy jeans, huge hoodies, scruffy sneakers, glasses….and yeah maybe if he changed his look, but that’s why Jensen dresses like this in the first place. So he can say that he’d do better with different clothes. But he knows his body has flaws. Freckles, bowed legs, scrawny, plus his freakish green eyes, succubi naturally have red/purple eyes. All of the men in his family are huge sexy beasts and the women are tiny hot sins.

He’s somewhere in the middle, short like the women, but with sharp narrow hips like the men, blonde hair like his brother, but lips like his sister, strong jaw like his father, long full lashes like his mother. Where the hell he got freckles from is a mystery and he inherited his grandmama’s eyes, which according to her are a godsend that his horrible glasses cover up. So obviously he doesn’t look good enough to ignore his character flaws. Being painfully shy, dorky and having an unhealthy obsession with cars and his sketch pad.

But Jensen can’t do high school for a third time. He just fucking can’t. Not with the ridicule by his peers. Jensen’s been the favorite punching bag for years. That’s how he found himself at the club. He knew it was a bad idea to just let anyone be his first, but if he never saw them again it’s not important. Screw his hopes of only ever needing one person anyways. He’s never been that lucky. Why start now? But his nerves were strung because really, why didn’t he just buy a hooker or something. It’s not like he knew how to dress himself. Coming to a club dressed like his usual self. Thankfully it wasn’t one of those fancy list ones. Not even the power of his last name would get a loser like him into one of those. It was just a low key, but popular bar. And he was shite out of luck just likes he’d been the past three weeks trying to do this.

He sighed, getting up to leave with his head down, shoulders slumped, and walked straight into a wall, landing on his ass. He had to fiddle with his bent glasses before getting up and staring at what, turns out, is a person. Not a wall. He stammers and blushes in shame, “I-I’m so sorry!” The mountain of muscle laughed, easily hauling him up. Jensen jerked his hand back as soon as he was released, surprised by the electricity there. “No worries little man! I’m Jared.” Jensen gulps. The guy was gorgeous. Tall, tan, DIMPLES. Fuck. He’s was a walking wet dream.

 It took a prod from the beauty to make Jensen realize he’d been staring creepily. “S-Sorry!” he repeats and flushes deeper. “So you’ve said. What’s your name?” “Jen…Ross.” no use risking getting recognized from T. V. The paparazzi liked to pick on him for being so reclusive and freakish. Jared raised an eyebrow, like he knew Jensen was lying but was letting it slide. “Wanna buy me a drink Ross?” Jensen swallowed and nodded. “Sure.”

Jared led him over to the bar with a hand wrapped around his bicep. Jensen couldn’t help but notice how big the hand was, wrapping completely around his arm. How easily the stranger could man handle him. Jensen shook the thoughts from his head as Jared spoke, snapping fingers startling him. Green eyes looked wide at brown as Jared pouted. “You spaced out there for a minute Ross. Obviously, I’m not interesting enough to hold your attention.”

Jensen’s jaw opened and closed like a fish, stuttering out a denial that sounded more like some dead language. His cheeks burned like the sun, the embarrassment far too much for him. With a groan, Jensen hung his head, covering his face with his hands. His companion let out another booming laugh. “Let me repeat myself. No worries little man. I was only teasing you. Here. Let _me_ buy _you_ a drink instead. You’re cute enough to deserve one.” Jensen slowly revealed his face and gave a tentative crooked smile.

“Th-Thank you.”

“No problem! Like I said. A cute thing like you should never have to buy their own drinks.” Jensen blushed again. “So Ross, you here alone?”

He nodded. “Yeah. I was…uh…well…” How do you tell someone this ridiculously hot, or anyone for that matter, that you were haunting bars all across the area trying to lose your virginity? The man would run for the hills if he said something like that. Jensen cleared his throat, “I was…looking for some company?”

The sasquatch, as there was really no other comparison for his largeness, grinned. “Well it seems like you found it. I was doing the same thing, course I brought my friend Chad with me, but he ditched me for some water nymph and ran off. Typical Chad.” Jensen chuckled softly with him.

Their beers were set down on the counter as conversation flowed easily. Jensen was fascinated. Jared was an Alpha, a species often confused with werewolves. He was funny and smart, studying anything and everything he could, had an appreciation for art and had seen most of Jensen’s favorite pieces, and he loved cars as well. He was perfect. Which only made Jensen depressed that _this_ man couldn’t be his first.

“So Ross,” Jared started again, seeming a bit hesitant. Jensen met his gaze. “Have you ever had sex with a virgin?” The smaller man choked a bit on his drink while his cheeks blazed. He coughed to clear his lungs before searching Jared’s face to see if their conversation had all been a cruel set up to mock him. Finding only earnest curiosity, Jensen replied slowly.

“No…I….Can’t say that have…Why?” Jared sighed.

“Well…I haven’t either, but it’s always been a fantasy of mine. I mean…doesn’t it sound appealing? Getting to be someone’s first means basically setting their standards for sex. The better you make it the more disappointing everyone else is…but…it’s not like I can just go around asking people if they are or not. That’s indecent.” He paused. “Do you know anyone?”

Jensen was trying to breathe. Seriously? This man just could not be real. After struggling a few moments he replied. “Maybe…are there specific qualities you’re…uh…looking for?”

The giant shook his head, floppy hair swishing about. “Nope. My only requirement is their v-card being intact.” Jensen bit his lip. This could be his chance to pass high school. Jared looks experienced enough for it to be good…but Jensen liked him. Like _really_ liked him. If he gave Jared his virginity he might not ever see him again, but…it’s not like Jared would stick around anyway. What did Jensen have to lose?

“Well….” Jared was looking at him hopefully. “I do know _one_ ….”

“Really?! That’s _Awesome_! Could you tell me how to find them?” Jared was practically shaking with happiness. Jensen flushed and fidgeted. He mumbled under his breath, suddenly finding the counter very interesting. “What? Speak up Ross!”

Jensen took a deep breath. “Me.” Jared blinked.

“Huh?”

“Me.” Jensen repeated, steadily becoming more and more mortified. “Me. I…I’m a vi-v,” another cough. “I’m a virgin.”

Silence reigned for several moments before Jared guffawed loudly, tears appearing at the corners of his eyes. Jensen bit his lip harder, hunching into himself, his own tears pooling as well. He should’ve known better. Of _course_ Jared would have _some_ standards. “I’ll just…go.” He shakily stood to leave. The laughter stopped.

“Ross?” Jared grabbed a hold of his jacket. "You're just kidding right?" Jensen wants to tell him yes. Wants to pretend he never said anything. Or to yell at him for being a douche. Instead he just shrugs. Jared frowns a bit angirly.

"Honestly Ross. I thought you were different. But you're just like every other succubus aren't you? Lying to my face just to brag about getting me later. You disgust me." He sneered.

Jensen's lip curled in a snarl, his baby fangs poking out. "Ass Hat! You can think whatever the hell you want. You don't know me. You don't know anything about me than what we talked about tonight. Forget I even said anything." He yanked his arm away. "I'm going home.”

Jensen made it outside, halfway to his car before Jared caught up, gripping Jensen in a death hold and shoving him into the brick wall. The air whooshed from Jensen’s lungs as Jared stared at him, eyes roving over his face. A huge hand bruised his jaw, prying his lips apart to show his teeth. A finger poked at the baby fangs and a look of disbelief crossed Jared’s face. “You…were telling the truth…”

The smaller man glared, unable to talk through the finger in his mouth. Their eyes met and suddenly Jared surged forward, crashing their lips together. It was messy and clumsy and they both cut their lips on Jensen’s teeth, but the blood didn’t stop the kiss, only made it sweeter. Jensen’s knees went weak, causing him to fist Jared’s shirt for support while the large hands settled, one on Jensen’s ass and the other cupping the back of his neck.

They only separated when air became a necessity. Jensen swallowed in a great lungful of it. Their chests heaved. “Come back to my place Ross.” Jared whispered.

Jensen squeezed his eyes shut, “No.” The thumb that had been stroking his cheek stopped.

“What?” His voice sounded shocked.

The succubus shoved him off. “No. I’m not having sex with you now or ever. Go find someone else.” Then he walked away, leaving Jared staring after him, dumbfounded.

 


	2. What?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jensen decides to forget about meeting Jared. However, Jared has other plans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sup peeps! So I have already had two, count em! TWO comments and I just wanted to tell Annie and Trin that you guys are Super Mega Awesome Foxy Hawt and that I will love the two of you forever. You guys made my effing week. Seriously. Woot! It's actually why I'm posting again so soon! Love y'all!

Jensen was PISSED with himself. He’d had the perfect opportunity to finally pass high school, grow his ‘big boy teeth’, inherit his maturity, and to remove the stress from his family’s disappointment in him and he’d thrown it all away. And for what? Pride?! With a huff he collapsed backwards onto his four poster bed, blue comforter, and gray sheets. He stared broodily at his phone while licking along a split in his lip caused by their less-than-controlled kiss. At some point that night he and Jared had exchanged phone numbers and contact pictures.

The giant’s stupid, dopey face smiled back at him with brilliant white teeth, deep dimples, and warm eyes. A week had passed without any contact. Jensen was torn. Did he call Jared or not? On the one hand, Jensen would really like to be friends, and since he didn’t have many of those that was saying something, but on the other hand he’d already embarrassed himself enough and didn’t want to risk doing so more. Plus, there was the principal of the matter. Jared had to learn that he couldn’t just make assumptions…then again it wasn’t actually Jensen’s business or job to teach the man as such.

Then there was the fact Jared had never tried to get a hold of Jensen either, probably didn’t want to or had already forgotten him….buuuUUUUt, there was the chance that Jared’s offer was still open…which only led Jensen back to the embarrassment factor. Jensen glared pure hate at the device as if it was the source of all evil. Rolling over onto his stomach, Jensen tucked a pillow under his chin, hugging it there, and debated the choice further. To call or not to call?

A loud sigh followed by a long groan slipped past plump lips, becoming muffled as Jensen smothered his face in the pillow. Muted mumblings, whining, and a small kicking fit later, Jensen sat up to lean against the head board.

“Frustrating Bastard.” He grumbled. “I think I’ve wasted enough time on this already. I’ll just remove the temptation altogether.” Jensen hesitated on the delete button, wishing, only for a moment, to turn back time and never offer himself in the first place, before steeling his resolve and firmly pressing down. It beeped officially at him a few seconds later, bringing sweet relief with it. Lazily tossing the phone aside Jensen stretched. His friend Victoria was turning 19 in a couple days and he still had some work to go on her present. He hummed to himself, feeling smug with himself for being strong enough to push the man out of his life, feeling like he’d rubbed it in Jared’s face even though the man would never know.

* * *

Jensen tossed the ball up for the fifty thousandth time, hanging his head upside down, spread across the bean bag chair as pieces of clothing flew over head. Christian Kane, music sensation, played out of the white and pink boom box on the overcrowded vanity. Danneel Harris was raiding her closet while keeping up a running litany on the horrors of red heads wearing pink and ‘why do people keep buying me all this pink?’. When a purple, lacy bra finally landed over Jensen’s face he gave up.

“Danni! Just pick something! Victoria’s party is in like two hours! We have things to do and places to be!” She stuck her head out of the closet and poked out her tongue.

“I can’t just ‘ _pick something_ ’,” she mocked, “unlike _some_ people. I have to look good! Chris is going to be there!” Jensen rolled his eyes, sagging further down in the seat. “If you’re in such a rush, why don’t you tell me what _you_ think I should wear.”

Jensen heaved a sigh. “Dracula. You’re so needy. Wear that black and light blue strapless. I have decent sources that say you’re ass looks great in it and Chris would quote ‘love to rip the damn thing off if it wasn’t so hot’ unquote.” Her eyebrows shot up.

“He really said that?”

“Maybe.” Danneel scowled.

“You’re a jack ass ya know that?”

“Uh, duh.” The matching panties to the bra smacked him in the face, but the red head emerged a few moments later, dress in hand.

“Now do my hair.” Jensen started to groan until she flicked him in the forehead. “No complaining!! You promised!” Unintelligible mumblings and grumblings were issued as Jensen grudgingly started his work.

Half way into it his phone went off, but his hands were full. “What’s the number?”Danneel picked it up and checked, reading off the number. Jensen frowned. “Answer it please?” She shrugged, switching it on speaker.

“Hullo, Danneel Harris speaking. Who’s this?” The line was silent for a moment.

“Umm…I’m looking for someone named Ross…guess this is the wrong number…” Jensen froze.

“Ross?”

“Yeah. Do you know him?” Danneel covered the speaker.

“Jensen? There’s a sexy voice on _your_ phone asking for _your_ middle name. What do I do?” Jensen hastily put down the curler and fumbled for the phone.

“Jared?” He held his breath, biting his lower lip.

“Ross! Oh great! This _is_ your number! I was worried for a second there that you’d given me a fake one! That would’ve been a first for me!” Jensen chewed on his lip.

“Is there, uh, something you need Jared?”

“Huh? Oh! Oh yeah! Right! Well you never called and I thought that maybe you’d lost my number, or had dropped your phone, or something so I was calling to…uh…well check. And make sure…that you were ok.” Jared swallowed loudly on the other side. Jensen couldn’t help the silly smile that crept onto his face causing the corners of his eyes to crinkle, but he kept his voice aloof.

“Yeah…something like that.” An awkward silence followed until Jared cleared his throat.

“Well…O. K. _maybe_ I had another reason.” Jensen’s smile widened even more in excitement.

“Yeah? And that would be?”

“My friend is having this get together tomorrow night and…well…I was hoping you’d go with me?” Jensen held the phone close to him and squealed. He took a breath to calm down.

“Really?”

“Uh huh. Really. But if you’re busy…”

“NO! Err, no. No I’m not busy. Not at all.” A whoosh of air sounded through the phone.

“Awesome. That’s awesome. So um…I’ll pick you up? Maybe?” Jensen ignored the eyes Danneel was giving him.

“I’ll meet you at the StarCash down the road from Benny’s, the bar where we met.”

“Sounds like a plan! I’ll pick you up there at 6:30 tomorrow. And Ross?” Jensen listened closer, heart thudding. “Can’t wait to see you.” He whispered roughly. The phone disconnected and Jensen stood there a few moments in shock. Cheeks a nice shade of pink, disbelief painting his features.

“Well?” Danneel prompted, jerking him back to the present. He grinned.

“I just got asked on a date!”


	3. Insecurity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jensen and Jared go on their first real date. A friend of Jared's decides to let Jensen in on a few hard-to-hear truths.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trin is officially my favorite person ever now. We should just get married because of how happy you make me. Anyway, here I go again. Three days in a row! I feel so proud! Don't get used to it. Seriously don't.  
> Please feel free to ask me questions about the story! No promises on answer's, but if it's not a spoiler I'll gladly tell! Even if it's not about this story I'd still love questions! Criticism is welcome as long as it's gentle. Baby Steps people! <3

For the first time in his life Jensen had allowed Danneel and Victoria a little say in his outfit for his date that night. There were some things he flat out refused to wear and some things he’d rather salt and burn than ever think about again. The girls grumbled constantly and encouraged each other to bear through it with optimistic repetitions of “Baby Steps Baby Steps Baby Steps”. Jensen had to grudgingly admit the end result was fairly decent.

His glasses still perched on his freckled nose, but his hair was gelled up nicely and his black slacks were snug but comfortable. He felt naked without his favorite hoodie, but the button up shirt was long sleeved, black, and he had his favorite t-shirt on underneath. The girls couldn’t convince him to wear the shiny dress shoes(which they had discovered buried in the back of his closet with the price tag still on), so his blue lightning proverse* were sharing his spotlight. However, the girls had managed to join forces and hold him down while they plucked his eye brows and glossed his lips with ‘Temptation’ long-lasting lip gloss, which wouldn’t completely come off no matter how much rubbing he did. The gloss was designed by Bewitched Cosmetics, and was charmed to taste like the taster’s favorite flavors. After awhile Jensen just licked at his bottom lip, enjoying the taste of chocolate and peppermint until the girls bitched at him to stop and reapplied it. Now Jensen sat nervously in StarCash, fiddling with his phone and perpetually shoving his glasses back up his nose. It was 6:40 and Jensen was starting to worry he’d been stood up. Wouldn’t be the first time.

Biting his lip, he promised himself to wait until 7 and if Jared didn’t show he’d go spend the night bar hopping again. No need to let Danni and Vic’s hard work go to waste. Maybe he’d actually get something accomplished this time. At 6:50 Jensen had already given up and now was only taking silly pictures of himself to pass time until the bar down the street opened. He snapped a picture where he’d been cross eyed with his cheeks blown out and his eye brows high up before hastily flipping it over to see how it turned out. A small yelp tore from his lips as he fumbled his phone, gripping it tightly once he’d caught it. Staring at the picture, he slowly turned, then looked up….and up…..and up. Following the expanse of Jared’s body until their eyes met, Green and Brown. Jared grinned, smile stretching wide, deepening dimples. “Hello Ross.” Jensen blinked.

“Uh….hi. I thought….”

“You thought I’d forgotten about you? Never.” Jensen blushed. Jared sat down across from him and his bright smile dimmed to apologetic. “I apologize for being so late Ross. I…had something come up. I’ve actually been here since 6:15, but I received a very important call…”

More blinking on Jensen’s part. “It’s…um…fine. It’s fine. I understand….6:15? Really?...wow…”

The blonde was flattered. No one, not one, in the past had been early to a date. His heart fluttered and he tried to quell the hope rising in him. Hope that maybe his dream romance could still come true. Jared laughed that full belly laugh that had Jensen smiling too, like some sort of infectious air borne disease. “You say that like you don’t always have people waiting for you!” Jensen turned redder, but didn’t bother to correct him. The longer he could avoid talking about himself, just like he had the last time they’d met, the longer Jared would stick around.

He wouldn’t lie….but he wouldn’t stop Jared from making his own opinions. After a few minutes of small talk, ‘How have you been?’ ‘Have you been waiting long?’ ‘You look very nice’, such and so on Jared stood up, holding out his hand for Jensen’s. The succubus complied, placing his palm in the much larger one, and just like when they’d very first met; Jared hauled him to his feet effortlessly, sending Jensen reeling into his rock solid chest, standing there dizzily. A soft chuckle reverberated inside Jensen’s head. “Ready to go Ross?”

“Jensen.”

“What?”

“My name is Jensen.” Jensen met his companion’s eyes. Eyes that were quickly becoming distrustful.

He hurried to explain. “My name is Jensen Ross Ackles…I…don’t usually have the best of luck with guys so…I didn’t want to tell you my name just in case….” Jared’s gaze was still suspicious, but if he had any problems they weren’t voiced.

“Jensen then…It does suit you better than Ross.” The smaller released a small pent up breath in relief. “Now, at the risk of becoming a scratched disk, Ready to go Jensen?” Jensen shuddered at the way his name sounded rolling off Jared’s tongue, like liquid sin, and nodded, following giant shoulders to a limo parked down the street. Green eyes blinked(they seemed to be doing that a lot today. Maybe he was developing a twitch. Fan-fucking-tastic. Just what he needed. Another oddity.) and whistled softly.

“This yours?”

“Yup. But I only use it for formal circumstances. My baby is at home. Maybe you’ll meet ‘er one day.” _Oh I hope so_. Jensen thought before sliding into the vehicle. He was used to limos so it wasn’t too much of a surprise. He had already known Jared was rather wealthy from their bar conversation. The small talk on the drive there was only a little awkward. Obviously it would be with the way things had ended that first night, and neither of them was willingly to bring it up. But by the time they arrived, they were back to the beginning with comfortable talk and an abundance of smiles.

* * *

Jensen was bored out of his freaking mind and sick of people gossiping about him. The women at the ‘party’, Jensen snorted (more like a farty), whispered to each other from behind their drinks and the men ignored him. His fingers itched to be doing _something_ but there just wasn’t a something to be doing. Jared had gone off on some important call awhile ago and he could just feel the buzzards clacking their Botox beaks to rip the flesh off his shriveling white bones. One women got to close and he crowed at her, laughing to himself at her affronted yet confused look.

                Unfortunately the woman’s advance had distracted him from the attractive brunette that had sidled up next to him.

                “Hello. I’m Sandra. Sandra McCoy. I happened to notice you came in with Jay. You are?”

                Jensen wanted to tell her that he was who ever the fuck he wanted to be and that it wasn’t her damn business, but he played nice. “I’m Jensen.”

                “Jensen….” Bitch was fishing for a last name. He cursed inwardly, barely stopping himself from hissing at her.

                “Ackles.” Recognition lit up her features. He hated his family an awful lot in that moment.

                “You’re Jensen Ackles? The 20 year old virgin succubus?” He felt the twitch coming on.

                “I prefer to go by Jensen, thanks.” Her shoulder’s relaxed, but it wasn’t until they did that Jensen realized she’d been tense at all.

                “Thank Goodness that explains a lot.” Another almost twitch.

                “Excuse me?”

                “Well…you’re a virgin and a succubus…it just explains why Jared’s interested.” Hurt flit through Jensen, but he buried it with the rest. Nothing new. He told himself. Nothing new.

                “I don’t see why that matters.” Bitch had the audacity to give him a pitying look. She sighed heavily as if her next words were a burden to much for her.

                “Jared has some obsession with bedding a virgin. Now I’m only telling you this to protect you from getting hurt dear, but as soon as he gets what he wants from you, he’ll stop trying, lose interest, and forget all about you. He does it all the time. Jay’s a bit of a play boy.” Jensen just nodded stoically.

                Some one was waving Sandra down. She gave him another warning and fluttered off like the Social Butterfly she seemed to be. Jensen wondered out to the balcony and took a deep breath. It wasn’t really a problem. Jared’s play boy status. They’d just be mutually beneficial to one another and go on with their lives. He could do this.

                But when Jared took him home later that night and only asked for a kiss before driving off, Jensen wasn’t so sure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Proverse= this universe version of converse. look at that! Vers times 4! that's weird.


	4. Decision

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jensen struggles with his own desires and insecurities.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Goodness I love you guys. Need I say more?

The room always smelled of blood rose and rum. It was a gaudy room with huge cushions and expensive rugs. The television was a huge flat screen with high quality surround sound speakers. Sinking into the marshmallow soft couch was a handsome woman who looked to be about 50 or so. She gave a strong, passionate shout at the wrestling match on the screen as the troll sat on the opposing fairy. Jensen laughed at her furious antics, looking up from his sketch to grin at her. “Calm down grandmamma. You know it’s all fake.”

The woman gasped, silvery blonde hair whipping about as she jumped to her feet, putting her hand over her chest. “Blasphemy!” She wailed and threw her other hand over her forehead in woe. “My own gran chile!” Her accent purposely thick, “You’ve caus’d mah poor ole ears tuh bleed! Oh! Mah ‘eart! Mah ‘eart! Jess mah love, I’mah comin’ tuh see yuh!” she gasped loudly, slowly sinking to her knees and giving fake convulsions. “I see tha lie-it Jess! Yuh gran chile’s dun kilt meh! Good bye sweet world!” She lay still on the ground, tongue lolling out to the side. Jensen shook with silent laughter. She poked an eye open and sat up before scratching her head. “Whelp, guess they’re not quite ready for all this,” she gestured to herself, “up there just yet.”

He rolled his eyes. “And people think I’m the odd one.” She grinned.

“You know it.” She climbed back up onto the couch and muted the t.v. in order to peer at her grandson’s sketch pad. She whistled softly. “Wow. You were right. He is hot. So this is that Jared guy right?” Jensen had told his grandmother everything. He’d tried to deny how upset Sandra’s words had made him, but he couldn’t. His grandmama was the only one he knew to turn to. Jensen sighed.

“Yeah. That’s him.” She nodded approvingly. Jensen made a few more pencil marks, blowing away the residue. The older woman patted his knee.

“What are you going to do about it?”

“Nothing?” His voice was hopeful. She cackled.

“Wrong. I’ll tell you what you’re going to do. You’re going to make that boy fall in love with you.” Jensen’s jaw dropped in shock, cheeks coloring, eyes wide. Her usually mischievous face was dead serious. He bit his lip and swallowed.

“What…what do you mean?”

She took a deep breath. “This is how life worked for succubi in the old days Jen. Before even I was born and I’m well into my 70’s. They would seduce only one. And that one would have power over them, just as the succubi would have power as well. We would follow their orders, but when done right, we’ve made them fall enough that the orders are always the best for both. Someone once said ‘Love is giving someone the power to destroy you…and trusting them not to.’ You mentioned a spark when you first touched him. A spark means great potential. I say you don’t give him yourself until you’re sure he won’t leave.” Jensen chewed on his lip some more.

“Isn’t that manipulation? I don’t think I can do that.”

“It’s not manipulation dear! It’s planning ahead! It’s how I got your grandpapa Jess.” Her eyes went glassy, lost in her memories. Jensen left her be for a few moments, touching up his sketch. In the picture, Jared was smiling sexily, leaning against an old mustang, oil rag hanging out of jeans that were slung low on hips, a dirty white tank stretched over tan skin, a wrench hanging loosely from one hand. Jensen had given careful and detailed attention to Jared face. Making the dimples just right. The only noise in the room was the erratic scritch-scratch of his pencil. A few minutes passed before grandmama shook herself back to the present. “Anyway,” Her voice was raw with emotion, “Just think about it. O. K. Jen?” He met her eyes. Green sparring off with Green before he lowered his gaze submissively.

“O.K. Grandmama.”

* * *

 

Jensen couldn’t relax. He was to nervous. Jared had called again asking for another date. A _proper_ one, he’d said. But Jensen felt queasy and put no effort into dressing up this time. Glasses shoved up on his nose, jeans and hoodie comfortably baggy, his little sister’s hair clip forgotten in his bangs. He was tapping his foot impatiently in the StarCash, chewing heavily, bruising, on his lip.

The bell chimed as Jared stooped to enter. He was rubbing his forehead where the bells had smacked him. Jensen couldn’t contain the small laugh that bubbled forth. Jared’s eyes found him after a twitch of the alpha’s ears. White teeth shinning through the wide stretched lips.

“Jensen!” Said man was stuck with the image of Jared as an over excited puppy.

“Hello to you too, Jared.”  The huge beast stopped in front of him, a worried expression in place. Jared’s large thumb swiped Jensen’s lower lip.

“You’ve made it bleed….” His chin was tilted up as his heart beat simultaneously accelerated, pink pooling in freckled cheeks. Jensen was trapped in Jared’s intense brown eyes until his lip was softly kissed. Jared pulled back and smiled again. Jensen just tried to breathe. “Now, I figured we could eat some dinner and go play some mini golf. Sound good to you?”

Jensen blinked. Was Jared actually trying? Did he actually really like Jensen? “That…sounds absolutely perfect.” It did make his decision harder though. And easier at the same time. He would just let things happen. No with holding himself, but no offering either. He’d wait for it to be on Jared’s terms. And if he got left afterwards, well, he’d always know that Jared had to work at least a little bit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next time! The date!


	5. Talking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The date. Some people are just too perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all know that I'm only updating so frequently because you people make me so freaking happy. I keep rereading what I've written and finding mistakes. I hate it, but you guys seem to like it and I'll admit that I love the idea of it! So I'm just going to bear with it-RAWR- and not go through changing things to mess you guys up. I don't have everything written out, I write as I go, but I have a fairly general outline of my story line. No worries! And Trin, you are far to observant dear! I'll have to get more subtle!  
> Thank you, Michelle for loving Grandmama Ackles. She's actually based off of one of my best friends. ^_^  
> I'm thinking of doing Jared's point of view next chapter. Y'all comment and let me know if I should!

They stared off, never blinking. If one were to have the imagination for it, the tense old west duel music would sound in the back ground. There was an air of finality. A seriousness that pervaded everything. The group around them watched with baited breath. Like in the olden days when the gladiator’s were about to face off and everyone knew that there would only be one survivor. No one spoke. The outcome was too precarious. The dropping of a pen could upset the balance.

Jared and Jensen faced each other, each holding a bottle of the sports bars hottest sauce. Simultaneously the tipped back their heads and chugged. The noise erupted. A cacophony of cheers and excitement. Jared came up coughing and gasping for air as Jensen slammed his bottle down empty, crowing with pride. Jared groaned and dropped his head onto the table in defeat. Jensen grinned and patted his back. “No worries Sasquatch! You _were_ up against a pro! I once had to live a whole two weeks only drinking blood from Mexicans and New Orleaners! Ain’t nuthin hotter n that!” The only reply was another groan.

The restaurant’s owner gave them their dinner free, due to the rules of the contest, along with huge to-go cups of their choice of drink. Jensen was still riding his high when they slipped into Jared’s car. A nice car at that. Not a mustang like Jensen had pictured but a thunderbird. It was ostentatious and a gas guzzler and rumbly, but Jensen thought it was freaking awesome.

Jared pulled out, glancing around to make sure the way was clear, before turning the full power of his white teeth and dimples onto a poor, unsuspecting Jensen. “Remind me never to underestimate you again, pretty boy.’

“You better believe it!”

Jared chuckled then gave Jensen a curious look. “So two weeks of spicy blood? How’d that come about?”

Jensen snorted. “My big brother took me on ‘extended’ spring break with him two years ago so that he’d have an alibi if he needed one, since he wanted to get mindlessly drunk. The only blood the hotel offered came from the owners, a very large family, who were Mexican with a few New Orlean men and women who had married into the family. Combined? It was so hot I thought I was going to die. The first week and a half I was sick as a dog. By the time we left I could chug it back even better than they did.”

The look on Jared’s face was one of amusement. A soft upturn of his lips, showing only a shadow of the dips Jensen knew were in his cheeks. Had he said something stupid? Jensen frowned. Brows furrowing as he thought over his words. Pink slowly built in his cheeks, embarrassment built in his chest. This was why he didn’t talk about himself. Words always ended up making him look like a dork.

His shoulders scrunched inward, knees knocking together, finger tapping in nervousness. Jensen refused to look at Jared now. Afraid to see a mocking smile. The thread of his jeans seemed much more interesting.

* * *

When they arrived at the put-put golf course, Jared turned off the engine without unlocking the car and turned to Jensen, throwing an arm over the seat. Jensen bit his already raw lip. Jared pulled it out just as he’d done earlier. “Are you ok Jensen?”

“M’fine.” There was a smear of blood on Jared’s thumb where he’d wiped it from Jensen’s lip. _Oh Dracula, he’s going to think I’m mentally ill. O-or worse! He’ll think I’m stupid!_

“You’re _not_ fine. One moment you’re talking up a storm and the next you’re silent as a stone. Storms and stones are not the same thing. Not even with alchemy.” Crickets chirped. Jared sighed. “Dang it. I finally get you to tell me a little bit about yourself and then you close yourself off. It’s like one step forward, two steps back.”

Jensen blinked. “You…You’re actually… _okay_ with me talking? Even if I sound stupid?” Jared made a strange noise, half a laugh and half a cough.

“ _Romulus_. Really Jensen? How am I supposed to get to know you if you don’t talk? And I’m sure nothing you say can be _too_ terribly stupid.” He gave a shake of his head before finally unlocking the car and getting out. He waited patiently at the entrance for Jensen to join him.

It took the blonde a few minutes to get his bearings before giddiness began to over take him. Could Jared seriously be any more perfect? Unlikely.

He fought a grin all the way to the entrance, battling with the goody smile trying to break free. He wasn’t fooling anyone. Especially not Jared if the satisfied smirk was anything to go by.

* * *

The night flew by for the two. Jensen was shite at mini-golf. More often than not people were ducking their heads, fleeing for their lives. Jensen would blush and yell a stammered apology while Jared fell to his knees, tears of laughter rolling in huge drops down his cheeks. Jensen would shove him over and call him a jerk. Jared would only laugh harder. They eventually made it through the entire course with minimal injuries (Jensen had managed to hit a squirrel). By the 12th of 18 holes, Jared had taken pity on Jensen and tried to show him how to put.

Jared crouched in front of Jensen, showing him where to place the club and how to aim, following the lightly colored lines on the putter. He reached up and rearranged Jensen’s hands. Their eyes met and Jensen blushed before looking away.

The mini-lesson didn’t help because now the succubus was distracted and flustered. The swing went wide, nearly clocking Jared in the head, and missed the ball. The force had Jensen continuing in line with the club until he was flat on his back with a loud “OOF!” staring dazedly up at the twilight.

Jared’s amused face appeared over the top of him. “Alright Princess?” Jensen glared.

“Ass Hat.” He grumbled while picking himself up. Jensen tried really hard after that and managed to make one hole in one on the last hole. When it went in both were frozen for a moment before Jensen threw his fist up in the air with a triumphant shout. Jared spun him around and they both hooted and hollered happily. A few people glared at their noisy behavior, but the ones who had seen how dismally Jensen had been just smiled obligingly.

Jared’s eyes were bright. “You ready for round two?” The smaller man shook his head vigorously.

“Nope! I’m going to take this and run with it! No need to be greedy!”

“You’re just afraid you’re going to suck again.”

“Yup.”

They left with smiles on their faces. Stopping for ice cream on the way home, they ate sitting on the hood of Jared’s thunderbird in the ice cream parlor’s parking lot so that nothing dripped on the interior. The night was warm with a soft breeze and Jensen couldn’t help thinking it was perfect. Jared stole a lick of Jensen’s blood cream. So Jensen stole a spoonful of Jared’s orange sherbet. One lick became two. Became three spoonfuls. Then they were kissing. Tasting the other’s ice cream. A perfect end to a perfect night with a perfect person. Jensen felt pretty perfect too. For once in his life, he felt like he was good enough.


	6. Jared

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jared is tired and ready for some fun. A stranger changes his plans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here y'all go! Jared's pov! Thank you Chuckules! I will fix your suggestion as soon as I figure out HOW to. Love all of you!

Jared sighed heavily and marked another name of the long list in his hands. He hated the list. With a passion. He’d started with the A’s; Aaron, Adrian, Adonis. And now he’d been looking for almost 8 months and was still only in the G’s.

Jared hated his father for making him do this. For all they knew, the person they’ve been looking for might not even be on the list in the first place. Stupid prophecy. Stupid prophet. Stupid stupid stupid. He was so sick of this. Luring in unsuspecting people. Getting to know them. Finding out if they’re _the one_. The one the prophecy spoke of.

Jared’s father was king of the underworld. King of the dark side. It was the king’s duty to watch over his people and prevent any great calamities. Now a prophecy of evil had been made. Something vile was coming. And Jared was the only one who could find the person to stop it.

And he had so little information to go off of. The person was a virgin with fire in his heart, ice in his veins, and lightning to his touch. The prophet could only give an age and a vague appearance along with knowing this person lived in the area. Within a two town radius on any side. Average height for a female, but if they were a boy then below average. Approaching their 20th year. (Jared didn’t understand why the prophet couldn’t just say 19.) And a strange tattoo on their back. And beautiful.

This person was Jared’s soul mate. Or so the prophet, Eric Kripke, said. Jared could admit that the description of them sounded pretty amazing. He’d been zealous in the beginning. Eager to find them. Had his best friend and personal assistant, Chad Michael Murray, make a list for him of everyone in the given area of the given height and age. There were so many of them.

Jared was sick of looking. Slowly, but surely, becoming convinced that he’d never find them. His father made him promise to keep looking though. Promise on his mother’s grave.

Tonight, though, tonight it didn’t matter. Because he and Chad were going to go out and get laid some place. Jared was hoping for a virgin. The more he thought about his soul mate being untouched the more it appealed to him until it was an obsession. Until it didn’t matter if the person was his soul mate or not as long as he was their first.

Now with his work for the day done, he couldn’t wait to get out.

* * *

 

Chad ditched him an hour after the night began. Jared rolled his eyes. What more does one expect from a renowned skirt-chaser? Left to his own devices, Jared tried to mingle with little luck. The bar was a bust. Time to try somewhere new.

He’d grabbed his keys, tucked away his wallet, and was finishing his drink when he caught sight of _him._ Jared almost choked on the beer in his mouth.

The boy had been there for awhile. Jared knew that. Had seen and forgotten the beautiful creature because of his own blindness. The boy had red-blonde hair that stuck up adorably, looking unbelievably soft. The boy had taken off his great hulking glasses to rub at them when Jared had _really_ , _truly_ seen him. Great, gorgeous, godlike, green eyes framed by beautiful lashes had glanced blurrily across the room. And Jared couldn’t breathe.

The glasses were placed back on the boy’s nose. Jared reexamined the rest of him now that he knew such eyes were hidden there. Freckles spread their way lightly across his cheeks. The boy was short with a slim build, narrow tapered hips, hips made for grabbing and bruising and gripping impossibly tight,  that Jared never would have noticed without actively looking due to baggy jeans. To top it all off, the most perfect cock-sucking lips adorned his face. Full and pink and just the right size, not to wide and not to small.

Jared felt his body respond the longer he stared. Thin rounded shoulders. Smooth curve of a pale neck. The bend of his torso when the boy stretched.

It wasn’t until the boy began to leave that Jared sprung into action. Hurrying towards him. The boys head was turned down and Jared timed it wrong and suddenly Jared was looking down, eye to eye, hazel brown to brilliant green.

He remembers laughing stupidly. He remembers taking a pale hand in his. Hauling him up and feeling the slight, soft body against his. Remembers the boy trembling, apologizing in a gorgeous voice but it was the _blushing_ that made Jared’s focus fly out of his ears and flee to wherever it was that Chad’s was usually found.

He remembers talking. Leading the boy to the bar. Staring as green eyes became kind of hazy and blank, looking dazedly in Jared’s direction. They talked. Or well…Jared talked and Ross listened, that was his name. _Ross_. The name seemed off. Not good enough for this…this _angel_.  He realized, somewhere in the back of his mind, that he was talking like all of suitors had talked to him. Like an advertisement in a newspaper. Trying to grab and hold the boy’s interest with quick interesting statements and factoids.

Then Jared found out the boy was a succubus and the world came rushing back, stomach plummeting. The attraction wasn’t real then. Just this boy’s allure. Funny. Jared was usually able to ignore allure’s so easily. The strength of this one was a bit inspiring to be honest. After that, Jared just spoke like a normal person. And Ross would laugh quietly, or blush, or smile softly. Rarely speaking.

The longer Jared sat there the more he liked Ross as a friend. He wondered if the succubus even realized his allure was turned on at all.

Then he’d asked about virgins. Then Ross had turned a bright bright red. Then he’d mumbled. Jared heard the first time. How could he not with his alpha abilities? But Jared made him say it again. And he’d gotten angry. So furious! Feeling played. Here he was making a fool of himself, actually believing that a succubus wanted anything aside from sex, and Ross had to shove it in his face by lying.

Then those eyes had met his. Hurt and enraged at the same time. So expressive. And that baby fang had screamed out for his attention. Jared’s mind raced. A baby fang on a succubus meant they hadn’t reached maturity. Meant they hadn’t even _received_ their allure yet.

He had to see it again for proof. His heart hammered as he raced after Ross. Unable to control his own strength or aggression upon reaching him. Slamming the smaller male into the brick, pressing them so closely, desperately grabbing at that perfect mouth, prying lips apart, Jared stared.

There they were. Two child-sized, but still sharp, canines, shining white in the street lights and store signs around them. The urge to kiss, to taste, to claim was overwhelming. He attacked the mouth so viciously.  With all the hunger he’d been saving up. He expected Ross to become pliant and take it, but he did so much more. Kissing back with just as much force and hunger until the kiss was deliciously bloody.

“Come back to my place Ross.” He _wanted_ this so badly. Already planning how best to get the boy naked.

“No.” Jared froze.

“What?”

Ross looked at him breathlessly and glared. “No. I’m not having sex with you now or ever. Go find someone else.” Then he’d left. Just like that. It took Jared several moments to collect himself. Ross was playing hard to get. Jared would wait for his call and silently gloat. So it wasn’t tonight. But it would be soon


	7. Discovered

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jared swallows his pride.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am now looking for a Beta! I need some insight!   
> I can be reached at emanekaftotes@yahoo.com!   
> I check emails regularily! :)

The first thing Jared did after Ross left was check his list. There were only three Ross’ on it, but after looking at all of their file photos he knew _his_ Ross wasn’t there. Which honestly didn’t surprise him. His opinions on succubi were no secret, Chad had probably left any and all eligible succubi off the list just for that reason alone.

So he tried to find Ross online. There were several Succubi by that name, but none of them were the right age or height or lived in the area. No sign of him. Jared got suspicious.

There was absolutely no trace of Ross anywhere. Therefore, the name must be fake. Jared wasn’t stupid. Far from it actually. With no trail to follow and to prideful to call first, Jared didn’t know what to do.

So Jared waited for Ross to call. And waited. And waited. By the third day he was growing antsy. He was easily distracted in important meetings and didn’t notice when he was spoken to. He left his phone on with the noise level turned all the way up, so that he had little chance of missing the call.

Every time his phone would go off, his heart would race in anticipation. It was never Ross.

* * *

Five days after they met, Jared was watching the news, too tired to do anything else. “Coming up next,” The bubbly brunette anchorwoman announced, “Jensen Ackles-Succubus of Shame.” Jared’s attention snapped into place at the mention of a succubus. On his wide, flat screen was a picture of Ross, head tilted down in embarrassment, eyes avoiding direct contact, a lip caught between white teeth, hands buried deep in a hoodie pocket. Next to him in the picture was a man who looked about 20 or so years old with a scruff to his face.

It cut to commercial and Jared leapt for his lap top, typing in Jensen’s name with fervor. A pedawikia was his first link.

_Jensen Ross Ackles, a succubus of the old and affluent Ackles Clan, 19 years old._

He skimmed the page.

_It is well known that Jensen is a virgin as he is repeating his 3 rd senior year of high school this fall. His past relationship partners happily _

_give all the gory details such as one Jeffery Morgan. Jeffery comments, “Jensen is a freak and completely unappealing. I promise you that._

_He can’t focus during a conversation, for a succubus his appearance is sorely lacking even when he tries, and he gives terrible head.”_

The more the web page went on the more frustrated Jared would become. the picture on the page was the same as Ross, as was the middle name, but the descriptions given didn’t seem like the boy he met at all. There was no denying they were one and the same though.

The next several hours saw jared hard at work researching one Jensen Ackles, gathering all the information he could. At first he was so angry. For Jensen lying to him. Then, as he researched further he was thoughtful.

He read interviews with a few of Jensen’s ex-boyfriends and sneered. Obviously the men were lying. It was hard to get any gossip on succubi, they were considered perfect, so when one came about that _wasn’t_ perfect, everyone jumped on the chance.

After a few more days of research and waiting for a call he was starting to expect would never come, he pushed aside his own pride.

So he called.

* * *

The phone rang, each sound of the high pitched tone increasing his anxiety. Finally it picked up.

“Hullo, Danneel Harris speaking. Who’s this?” Jared’s disappointment was palpable. Jensen gave him a pseudo-fake name. Who’s to say he wasn’t given a false phone number as well.

“Um…” He stalled. “I’m looking for someone named Ross…guess this is the wrong number.”

“Ross?” Her voice sounded surprised. Like she recognized the name. Hope swelled.

“Yeah. Do you know him?” There were muffled voices on the other end.

“Jared?” A male voice this time. A breathless beautiful voice.

“Ross!” Relief flooded him, loosening his shoulder’s. “Oh great! This _is_ your number! I was worried for a second there that you’d given me a fake one! That would’ve been a first for me!” Jensen chewed on his lip.

“Is there, uh, something you need Jared?”

Jared had to think fast for an excuse for calling. A reason. “Huh? Oh! Oh yeah! Right! Well you never called and I thought that maybe you’d lost my number, or had dropped your phone, or something so I was calling to…uh…well check. And make sure…that you were ok.”   
His throat felt parched. Dry and scratchy. He knew he sounded like a douche, but it was the first thing he could think of.

“Yeah…something like that.” Jensen answered. Words so sweetly soft. Jared was so quickly becoming _obsessed_. It was something his species was known for.

“Well…O. K. _maybe_ I had another reason.” Jared picked up the invitation on his desk. The idea coming to mind, and invited him to his childhood friend’s, Sandy, party. He waited, barely breathing for Jensen to accept.  Then he did. And Jared was thrilled.  When the short call was over, Jared felt drained. His emotions had taken a roller coaster ride. Fuck. He felt like a girl. Giddy one moment, furious the next, wanting to cry right after. He felt sorry for bearers. He really did. The men and women who had to go through the emotional turmoil of child birth. Must be hell.

* * *

 Jared spent the next day getting ready. He informed Sandy of his guest. She disapproved for multiple reasons. They’d been engaged before the prophecy came out. She understood and was happily dating Misha Collins, but she greatly disapproved of _the list_ and his trail of semi-broken hearts. 

He even arrived at the meeting place 15 minutes early.

Then his father called to reprimand, _yell_ , at him. Why was he wasting his time on this boy? Why wasn’t he trying harder? Didn’t he know how much time was left? Idiot Boy! Know your place! So on and so forth until Jared had to simply hang up.

That’s when he noticed that, _shit_ , he was late. And rushed to the one he was starting to hope would be _the one._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't really care for this chapter...I feel like I didn't do it quite right. Criticism, GENTLE criticism, is welcome. Thank you loverlies!


	8. Possession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jared makes a self discovery. And likes it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter guys! I know. So sorry! But I personally really like this one. Don't worry though. We'll get back to Jensen's pov soon! I gots plans mah peeeps! Also, heads up! I'm probably going to rearrange the chapter's so that they go Jensen, Jared, Jensen, Jared, so on and so forth.

Walking into the cafe, a sweet smell filled his nose. It wasn't hard to spot his date, seated by the window, fading sunlight across his features. Jared had to stop and watch and memorize. The silent, shy, reserved boy from the bar was sitting there making ridiculous faces at his phone, sitting crosslegged in his chair. Jensen was even more beautiful than he remembered. Glasses sliding down his nose, hair a bit mussed from the wind, gorgeous green eyes shining with mirth. Jared had to choke back a groan. He wanted to taste everyone of those freckles and mark that skin as his.

A quick glance around the area made Jared realize he wasn't the only one admiring. At least three other men were watching. Two of them talking quietly. Jared listened to their conversation and tried not to growl. The two were a couple, but were thinking about asking Jensen to join them...or just making him join him. There was nothing he could do at the moment though, so they'd have to be ignored.

Jared went and stood behind Jensen, waiting for him to notice. He almost died of cute-overload when the boy finally did. Pink cheeks and wide eyes and baby fangs slightly elongated in alarm causing him to stutter even more. _Dear Remus and Romulus he's so perfect._ Jared couldn't help but think.

There was small talk to ease the tension, but those two men were still there, now trying to decide between inviting Jensen or Jared himself, and Jared was becoming anxious to leave, wanting to get Jensen away from wandering eyes. "Ready to go Ross?"

"Jensen." Jared froze. How to react? He already knew the boy's name.

"What?"

"My name is Jensen." Jared couldn't help the pulse of paranoia. Why would Jensen tell him now? What purpose did it serve? As the succubbi explained though, Jared realized that Jensen just wasn't a liar. The boys' eyes were honest, heart thumping in Jared's ears. Jared realized there wasn't a purpose. Jensen just didn't feel comfortable with Jared not knowing his name. It warmed Jared's chest while simultaneously warming somewhere else and for the first time he spoke the name out loud, feeling a strange pleasure from doing so.

Jensen's blush afterwards was a gift from the gods and a curse from the devil at the same time.

　

* * *

 

The date was torture. Jared hated it. He wished the entire time that he hadn't invited Jensen. Not because of the boy, the angel, the temptation so close but yet so far. No. Because he couldn't just hide Jensen away in a corner and talk to him all night and smell the sweet scent Jared had intially thought was from the coffee shop, but later realized it was the boy himself. Instead he was stuck chatting nonsense and flattery to Sandy's guests because he _owed_ her one.

Bitch

. She just wanted to get Jensen alone so she could mess with his head. Not because she's jealous or anything. Just because she's a bitch and her grandmother was a Fury and that evil, malicious, chaotic part of her rejoice in other people's turmoil. So, like Jared thought, _bitch_. Sometimes Jared thought the woman should be tarred and feathered.

The night wore on and on and on. Each stolen moment with Jensen was like a breath of fresh air, like his energy was being revitalized. He watched the boy like a hawk. Making sure that every touch he laid to Jensen's body was a deliberate message to the other eyes in the room. One man, who hadn't seemed to understand Jared's obvious warning, stopped to talk to Jensen, leaning closely, pelvis thrust forward, trying to draw attention to it.

Jensen, the dear perfect wonderful thing that he was, never noticed and spoke politely to the man before Jared came and stole Jensen away, murder shining from his now blood red eyes. The beast inside him, the Alpha inside him, roared for blood.

Jared cornered the man in the bathroom later. It took all the self restraint he had not to bash the man's oily head into a urinal or sink. Instead he spoke calmly, with a coldness to his voice so icy the man's heart practically froze, "If I _ever_ see you near something that is mine, _ever_ again, then you, and your entire blood line, will no longer exist. In fact, there will be no evidence that any of you ever existed in the first place. Do you understand?" The man nodded hastily, an encriminating wet spot growing on his pants.

* * *

 

　Taking Jensen home, meant digging his nails into his fist, wanting nothing more than to _claim, mark, own_. Letting the boy out was even harder. The very instant Jensen was gone, found Jared plunging his hand into his pants, grasping, pulling. It was an embarrasingly short amount of time before he shuddered through his orgasm and realized his nails had ripped through the limo's upholstery. _Oh, how he **wanted**_. And he would have. Jared didn't care if he was being illogical. He didn't care if the technical term for what had happened to him was imprinting. He didn't believe in imprinting. He believed in the red string of fate*, he believed in soul mates, he believed in _mates_. And Jensen was his mate. He knew it like he knew the sun would rise each day. Like he knew that he was breathing. Jensen Ackles was his. Now he just had to make Jensen believe that.

The possessiveness he was feeling was new to him. He'd always been generous and shared food or toys with anyone when he was young and wasn't stingy with money when he was older. But Jensen? No. Even the _thought_ of any one person touching _HIS_ Jensen, set his heart on fire with rage. He was so screwed. But maybe, no, definately, this was a good thing. A _very_ good thing.


	9. Perfect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jared thinks about Jensen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter is Jensen's!

Jared couldn't make himself wait very long to ask Jensen out again. Heck. He couldn't even sit through one meeting with out staring at the picture of the boy on his phone. Once he looked at the picture he'd start salvating. Then he'd want a glass of water. Water would make him think about showers and what Jensen would look like with water dripping down his back. Then he'd have an uncomfortable problem right there in front of all his father's associates and would have to think disgusting thoughts about Chad and that one girl, Hilary Duff was it? Then he'd be sick to his stomach. So he'd have to take some medicine. Fuck. He felt like he was living inside , 'If You Give a Moose a Muffin.'

None of that mattered though. Not when he was about to see Jensen again. On a real date this time. Where Jared could give the boy his total and undivided attention. He couldn't wait.

His anticipation was tangible. He literally shook in his seat and willed time to go faster. He'd put tons and tons of thought into where to take Jensen. Originally he'd planned to take him to a nice fancy restaurant with fine wine and exotic food then to the opera. He scrapped that idea because he wouldn't be able to get to close to Jensen, what with _proper_ behavior and such. The second idea was to take him to a nice, but relaxed restaurant then to a drive-in movie. Jared's fantasy of Jensen spread out in the back seat of his car was carefully stored away for later viewing. He didn't want to move to quickly with Jensen in case he scared the boy off.

Several possible dates were trashed and after tons of careful planning he'd decided on the perfect thing for the both of them. Of course, Jensen had to screw it all up. What with him being perfect and all, the date went nothing as planned.

* * *

 

The first change of plans happened the _instant_ Jared laid eyes on his date. He looked fucking adorable. Literally. He was so adorable, Jared just wanted to fuck in right there in the middle of the StarCash. He wanted to do Jensen like he did his homework. Throw him down on the table and do him all night long. Fuck fuck fuck. He ran into the bells over the door in his distraction and had to breathe carefully to regain control.

Jensen was wearing a chocolate brown hoodie that drew out his gorgeous eyes, glasses on the tip of his nose, that stupid adorable pink rose hair clip holding up part of his bangs. Then his damn lips. Jensen Ackles' lips should have been illegal. They were pink and swollen from constant biting, becoming a rose red as they started to bleed.

Jensen's laugh was like bells, no, better than bells. It was the most beautiful sound ever. Jared wanted to bottle it up and carry it around with him. Better yet, why not just bottle Jensen himself up?

"Jensen!"

"Hello to you too, Jared." Jared stood as close to Jensen as he could get without seeming odd, putting on a concerned face as he touched Jensens lip, a thrill of electricity running through him at the contact.

"You've made it bleed..." Jared's heart thumped wildly, his Alpha instincts howling for more, as he pressed his lips to the succubbi's. Jensen's blood tasted just as he remembered. Of the sweetest elixir of life. So delicious. Perhaps he was part succubus as well. All he knew for sure, was that Jensen had to be careful or he'd be deflowered before he could say _Stop!_

* * *

Jensen's reaction to his car was fucking perfect. "Dear Dracula above. You have a _thunderbird_?! Bu-but I thought they were all recalled!" Jared grinned.

"Nope."

"What model is she?" Jensen circled the car, fingers barely touching it as he stared with open reverence.

"She's a 1950, but the engine is 1957. Beautiful isn't she?"

They talked about cars the whole way to the sports bar and grill and continued the conversation inside. Before they new it their dinner was done and Jared was daring Jensen to chug the hot sauce. Jared had never felt so comfortable with a date. It was a bit of a struggle to get Jensen to talk though.

Jared was actually ashamed of his thoughts about Jensen. The more he talked to the boy the more he realized that his obsession had been with Jensen's looks. Looks that he was quickly discovering, gave no justice to the shining personality underneath. Jared was overwhelmed.

He'd planned to get to at least second base with the succubus that night, but he couldn't do it. From the restaurant to the golf course, Jared realized that Jensen really didn't see his own self worth. As Jared fell deeper and deeper into obsession, he vowed to himself to show Jensen how amazing he really was. If that meant waiting for Jensen to ask for sex first, so be it. He'd go at the boy's pace. His own self control obviously needed work anyway.

Seriously. He practically came in his pants after pressing up against Jensen to help the hopeless creature put. He fit against Jared so perfectly. His ass round and pert and firm right up against him and smelling like the sweetness he was.

Jared was caught. Captured. And he didn't want to be anything else.

Dropping Jensen off, it took everything Jared had not to do more than steal a small kiss. But he'd get more. He'd get it all. he just had to wait.


	10. And It All Goes To Hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jensen has some skeletons in his closet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Annie! You brilliant smart girl! I've been hoping someone would notice! In this universe incubi, succubbi, and vampyres are all different species! Sort of like Darwin's finches!! Love to you dear! Still looking for a beta, but here you go! Back to Jensen!

Hell descended the very next day after the date. Jensen was up making some pancakes and thawing some raw bacon. His pajama pants were black and checkered blue, hanging low on his hips and covering most of his feet. His t-shirt was huge and black, hanging off his shoulders, with holes in it and the logo so faded, it could no longer be discerned. His glasses were shoved into his hair, making bits of it stick up in odd ways and he hummed softly to his self. His sister, Mackenzie, was sitting on the counter eating some chocolate chips and talking on the phone, giggling every few seconds.

Both yelped in fright when Grandmama Ackles came flying into the room like a bat out of hell bringing an inhuman screech along with her. "JENSEN!!!!"

He dropped the spatuala on the floor while the chocolate chip bag was thrown haphazardly around the room. Jensen cursed under his breath before washing the utensil. "Yes Grandmama?" He asked with his exasperation clearly evident.

"You're on the news!!" Jensen froze in his washing, before he hung his head and groaned.

"You've _got_ to be fucking kidding me." He pinched the bridge of his nose. Grandmama Ackles hopped onto the counter along side Mackenzie who was already flipping through channels on the kitchen flat screen.

"Oh dear. No. I'm afraid I'm not kidding."

Mackenzie found the channel and turned it up, tucking long silky hair out of her face. "But...any publicity is good publicity right?" Jensen huffed out a small laugh and put pancake batter on her nose.

"Not always little sister." After Jensen turned off the stove the women scooted over so he could join them on the counter. On the screen were pictures of his and Jared's date the previous night. From the pick up at StarCash to the hot sauce contest to hitting the poor squirrel with a golf ball, there were pictures of everything. The women commenting looked to be a half breed of some species of fey, due to her long pointed ears, and possibly lepracahn what with her horribly red hair and slight irish accent.

" _Jensen Ackles has been spotted on the arm of the world reknowned Jared Padalecki. After so many years of rejection has he finally caught the one? Is he using Jared? Is Jared using him? We'll give you the in depth scoop right here, stay tuned."_

Jensen let his head fall forward into his hands. The entire world was watching as talk shows and news casters and reality shows discussed their first date. "Why does everyone care this much?!"

His grandmama switched off the T. V. "Jensen...you didn't tell me he was a Padalecki." Jensen shrugged.

"Why does it matter?" Mackenzie hadn't moved, eyes and jaw wide open, since she'd seen Jared's face.

"Why does it....Why does it _matter_?! Jensen are you kidding me?! Jensen, sweet heart! Don't you know who the Padalecki's _are_?!" Jensen frowned at her and shrugged.

"Of course I know who they are grandmama. They're some of the richest people in the world. Royals of the underworld. I don't particularily care. I like him. I think he likes me. That's all that's important to me." Grandmama Ackles gaped like a fish.

"You _knew?!_ " Jensen rubbed the back of his neck.

"Well yeah."

"You _knew_ and you didn't tell your Grandmama!" She jumped up and threw her hands in the air. "Mutiny! Anarchy! Rebellion! We have an uprising on our hands! Oh Jesse my love! Come down and strike me with your lightning love before our gran chile truly kills me!!" The small woman flipped her silvery blonde hair over her shoulder and humphed loudly before poking a well manicured, and _sharp_ , finger nail into Jensen's chest. "This sort of thing is important Jensen!! I need to know these things." Then she walked off with her nose in the air leaving her grandson rolling his eyes.

He got up to finish making the batch of pancakes before cleaning up. He set Mackenzie's plate next to her and dug in to his own, chewing the raw bacon happily. After a few moments of silence, Jensen grunted in annoyance before snapping his fingers in front of his little sister's face. She jolted back to reality. Her squeal left Jensen's ears ringing.

"You're dating Jared Padalecki?!?!?!?!!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?" He could practically _see_ all the puncuation marks coming off the end of the sentence. Mackenzie stuttered and sputtered, unable to comprehend the facts. "B-b-b-b-but... _I_ couldn't even get to _look_ at me! And I was practically naked!!! Wh-what? I don't...Nothing makes sense anymore!" She wailed and lamented. Jensen blushed.

"Don't worry Mac. It's not like he's serious about me or anything." The words tasted foul leaving his lips. With a sigh, he pushed the rest of his plate away. Mackenzie calmed down and nodded.

"Yeah...that's true...but...still...at least he's _interested_ in you...maybe he has like...a geek kink or something."

"maybe...." He echoed quietly, mechanically putting the excess food away.

* * *

 

Jensen smiled softly at the text message from Jared shining brightly on his screen. He texted back and set his phone aside before curling his legs underneath him and picking his book back up. The sky outside was gray and peaceful and cool, making all the green in the area glow softly, rain drizzled down. Jensen sat on the window nook in his room, burrowed in blue cushions. He was trying to read a book Daneel had recommended, but he kept getting distracted. Whether the distraction was his own thoughts, or the buzzing of his phone announcing the arrival of a Jared text, he wasn't getting much reading done. He'd probably been on the same page now for twenty minutes.

His phone buzzed. He gave up on the book, tossing it across the room to land on the floor somewhere near his bed, and read the message with reverence. Jared had been giving him a detailed and silly description of the meeting he was in.

_Now Mr. BopmeinthefacekinsRobberts is talking into his shoe(phone) and Mrs. It'sbeentoolongsinceI'vebeenlaidMontegue is making goo goo eyes and slut lips at the guest, this huge guy(I swear to you Jen, he must have some mountain troll or ogre in him somewhere)._

It was silly and immature and honestly not that funny, but Jensen couldn't help but laugh. Jared was an idiot. Honestly. But Jensen didn't care. He didn't care about anything except the fact that Jared was so awesome. He'd never tell the sasquatch that though, or he'd be risking swelling the man's head even more.

_Aw. Poor baby. Your job is so cruel and unfair._

Jensen replied and just smiled goofily, letting his head fall back against the wall and closing his eyes. One of the best things about Jared was how comfortable he made Jensen feel. Despite his insecurities, Jensen couldn't help but crush on Jared with every thing he had. Sure he knew better, but Jensen couldn't think of a better person to be used by.

The publicity was crap though. Jensen couldn't even walk down to the gas station without getting accosted by any manner of people. He was honestly scared to leave his house. He hoped it wasn't as bad for Jared. People could be really cruel. Telling Jensen exactly why he wasn't good enough for the Alpha. He didn't care though.

As long as Jared wanted him, then Jensen would stay. He would stay and try to make Jared see that Jensen was worth more than just a virgin experience. Unfortunately, he had to make him self see that first. No matter how hard he thought, he just couldn't see his own appeal. Trying usually just made him more depressed than anything else.

His phone vibrated again and he picked it up with enthusiasm. The smile on his face melted away as a paleness over came his features. His fingers shook and he glanced out the window in fear. Moving as fast as he possibly could, Jensen scrambled out of his own room running for the safety of his Grandmama, his phone was left lying on the nook. The screen still bright.

_So you've found someone else. I thought we had an understanding. Don't worry though Jenny. I'll take care of you. I'll always take care of you. I never lost sight. And Jenny? You look lovely sitting there like that. -Love CH_

The rest of Jared's messages, becoming increasingly concerned, were unheard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you can figure out who CH is then I'll either update with an extra chapter, or I'll except a request!! I believe in you!


	11. Check-up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Worry isn't fun for any one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Congrats! You guys already guessed it. I WILL give a multiple update if the guesser wishes, but it's their decision!

Jared was frustrated. On multiple levels. He was frustrated with his father for constantly bothering him about the prophecy. He was frustrated with the idiots at work because they couldn't come to a freaking agreement. He was frustrated with Chad and the man's constant teasing. He was sexually frustrated (Seriously, He hadn't gotten laid since he met Jensen.) But most of all, he was frustrated that Jensen wouldn't return any of his calls or texts.

Everything had been going perfectly. Jensen was tolerating his stupid jokes. Jensen was making silly comments back. Hell, they'd even made it to the smiley face stage. :) Then nothing. No word. Jared was trying not to be worried. But everything just kept piling up, and he hadn't heard from Jensen in like two days and he was starting to really freak out.

He gripped his pen tighter as his father droned on and on through the phone. When his mother's voice, lovely as she was but so _shrill_ , he was done. His pen snapped in half, ink exploding everywhere and he cursed colorfully, loudly. He pulled the phone out of the wall and threw it across the room. His alpha was snarling. Eyes flashing red, hackles raised. He stormed out of the office, barking orders, telling everyone _not_ to call him, no matter what.

Assistant's scurried out of the way and employee's ducked for cover. Chad glanced up from his magazine, rolled his eyes, and ignored everything. Jared really needed to cut loose and relax sometimes.

* * *

 

Before he knew it, Jared ended up at the Ackles residence pressing repeatedly on the doorbell. A butler opened it with an aggravated twitch to his lip. "How many times do I have to tell you?! I don't know where Mr. Jens-Oh!- Mr. Padalecki!" The servant paled and gulped. He straightened his back and dusted off his uniform before clearing his throat. "H-Hello Mr. Padalecki. How may I help you today, sir?"

Jared glared. "I want to talk to Jensen." The man nodded vigorously.

"Yes Yes! He told me to let you right in if you came by! Come come." The servant glanced about outside before letting him through the front gate and leading him up the drive way into the house. "Wait right here sir! I'll let him know you're here." The servant, a rather squat man, disappeared around a corner. Jared looked about the flashy house. It didn't seem to match Jensen at all. To...well...flashy.

A loud shriek was heard down the hall and then Jensen was rushing into the room. He came to a jolting stop and just stared at Jared. Jensen's hair was haphazard and his eyes had a nice purple shadow underneath them. His lip trembled before he composed himself with several blinks. "Y-you came by."

Jared felt relief flood into him, rushing through his system, calming his fears and his heart. "I...wanted to see if you were ok." He wanted to make sure someone else hadn't gotten Jensen first. He wanted to wrap Jensen in his arms. He wanted to kiss his beautiful lips and soothe the boy's obviously troubled mind.

Jensen swallowed visibly and his smile was shaky. "I'm...trying to be ok."

Jared shifted. He didn't know what to do. Sure, he knew what he _wanted_ to do, but by public terms, he and Jensen didn't know each other well enough for that. Hell. They'd only been on one _real_ date. "...Is...Is there anything I can do to help?" Jensen bit his lip.

"I'm..." He was interupted as an older woman, albeit gorgeous, gracefully entered the room. She didn't even seem to walk. More like float. She came up to Jared, long hair and dress flowing around her, a shawl across sloping shoulders and gloves up to her elbows. A pearl necklace around her regal throat.

"Hellooooo." She drawled dramatically, hand out in front of her, as though she was waiting for Jared to kiss it. " _I_ " She held out the vowel, "am Gr-ah-mah-mah Ah-kles, _You_ may call me...Gi Gi." Jensen groaned and hung his head, burying his face in his palms.

"Grandmama just stop it please! You’re embarrasing me!" She paid no attention. Jared smirked and bowed low, kissing the top of her hand softly.

"Pleasure to meet you, Gi Gi. You can call me, Jay."

"Jared no! Don’t encourage her!" Jared and Grandmama Ackles shared a secretive smile, she winked at him.

"My my Jay. What big hands you have." Jensen exclamation of woe behind her had her grinning.

"All the better to hold your delicate hands."

"Oh Jay. What a big smile you have."

"All the better to lure you into my arms, Dear Gi Gi." Jensen gave up and plodded into the kitchen. The two laughed together pleasantly.

"Congratulations Jared. You’ve passed my first test. Someone without a sense of humor would never be right for my wonderful little Jensen." Jared couldn’t stop the warm upturn of his lips.

"Yes...He is wonderful...." Her eyes, green like Jensen’s, sparkled. And they followed Jensen into the kitchen.

* * *

 

Jared ended up staying for the rest of the evening. Grandmama Ackles managing to lock the two of them in Jensen’s room with promises and shouts of showing Jared Jensen’s baby pictures some other time.

In the room, Jensen locked the windows and closed the curtains tight. Jared sat down on his bed and just watched as Jensen fiddled around with stuff.

"Why wouldn’t you answer my messages?" Jensen glanced at him before looking away.

"I’ve changed numbers." He picked up his phone and sat next to the Alpha handing it to him. "I...had some issues with the old one."

"Issues?" Jensen took several deep breaths before looking at Jared with open, emotion filled eyes.

"Is it alright if I’d rather not talk about it?" They held each other’s gaze, then Jared leaned in and placed a soft kiss on his lips.

"Of course it’s all right. I can wait however long you need me to." Jensen smiled down at his hands. It was several minutes before anything else was said, but they ended up on spread across Jensen’s bed, watching the Quick and the Quirilous. Until Jensen teasingly kissed Jared’s cheek. Until Jared playful pinned Jensen down. Before watching the movie turned into a make-out session. Neither of them knew how long they kissed there. Neither of them could stop, but neither moved further forward either.

It wasn’t until Jared’s phone went off several times in a row that they reluctantly seperated. Their lips were swollen and pink, cheeks lightly flushed. Jensen walked Jared to the door, one or two more kisses shared, then the front door was shut and Jared walked elatedly home. He hadn’t felt this satisfied in years.

Halfway to his car he stopped, hair on the back of his neck rising. A careful scan of the area revealed nothing, but the feeling remained.


	12. Fear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jensen gets a visitor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's my birthday you guys! Woo hoo! Sorry about the wait! Enjoy!

Jensen paced his bedroom nervously. He tapped his phone against his hand a bit harder than was probably necesary. It buzzed loudly and his gripped it so tightly that the metal ground together. He starede down at it. There were 20 missed calls and messages from his ex, Chris Heyerdahl. Jensen couldn't deal with this. He was not about to roll over and let Chris have his way. He'd go kick the guys ass his self if he had to. Changing his number hadn't helped for very long and he couldn't hide out for the rest of his life.

So he called. Chris answered on the first ring. "Jenny." He breathed.

"Chris. You're an asshole." Jensen plucked at a loose string on his jeans.

"I love you too. Decided to come back to me?"

"Fuck no. You're bat shit crazy. Just tell me where you are so I can kick your ass and rip out your throat." Jensen was growling into the phone, speaking carefully so he didn't lispe do to his fangs being out. His back tingled where his wings wanted to unfurl, but since he wasn't fully mature, that was impossible. the sides of his forehead itched as well, tiny horns showing. His green eyes were flourescent.

"Promises promises." Jensen's lip curled up in a snarl, his heart rate was erratic, a mix of fear and anger. "If you really wanna see me that bad though...turn around." Jensen froze, entire body tensing instantly. He didn't need to turn. There was a mirror a near by and he could see the man sitting on his bed. He closed his eyes and swallowed, ending the phone call and speed dialing security.

The man's laugh echoed through the room. Jensen didn't move an inch as the man got closer, pressing his front in a hard line to Jensen's back. A hand placed to his hip, slowly dragged upward. Jensen was shaking now. He didn't trust his own voice enough to speak, to afraid it would crack. Another hand slid on to his chest, up to grip his chin as the other rested once again at his hip.

Both grips became punishing at the same time, bruising pale skin. Jensen's head was jerked upward into the man's shoulder, bearing the line of Jensen's throat. A finger traced along it, followed by warm breath and a wet tongue. The mouth stopped at his ear, biting harshly. "What was it you said? Ripping out a throat? Maybe I should remove yours? Wouldn't want anyone else... _tainting_ you...but then...they already have...haven't they?"

Jensen was suddenly in motion, sailing through the air, landing on his bed, blinking up at the ceiling. Chris straddled his hips, hand closing around Jensen's neck, squeazing tightly, cutting off air. Jensen pulled at the man's wrists, kicked out with his feet, struggled. But nothing helped and the pressure kept increasing. He was gasping for air now, vision spotting black. He vaguely heard a thud against his door, then his lips were claimed in a biting kiss that had nothing in it but clashing teeth and hate so thick Jensen could taste it.

The voice returned to his ear. "This isn't over." Then everything went black.

* * *

 

Jensen woke up in his family's personal medical ward with a bandaged head. His vision was blurry, causing him to blink several times in adjustment. Jensen groaned and his grandmama was at his side. "Jensen! You scared the the color right out of my hair!" Jensen rubbed at his eyes.

"Ugh. What happened after I blacked out?" Her hand shook as she moved a lock of blonde hair out of his face, tears in her old eyes.

"He hit you pretty hard on your head, nearly crushed your wind pipe. You have a mild concussion." Jensen nodded, but winced. The movement caused his brain to throb unpleasantly.

"Where is he?" She smiled in relief.

"He's gone." Jensen blinked.

"...gone? Gone how?"

"The guards caught him just outside the house gate. Shot the hell out of him. He's dead. They basically blew his head. Hardly any of him left."

"How'd the fuck he get in?"

"Language Jensen!" He rolled his eyes, she flicked between his eye brows. "We're not sure, but they're working on it."

Jensen was quiet for several moments, processing the new information. In his head he was relieved that Chris was dead, but his gut was tight, foreboding. He pushed the feeling aside. He didn't want to think about it. His grandmama was still talking and his ears caught Jared's name.

"What? I'm sorry. I wasn't really listening. What did you say?"

She smiled at him, patting his knee. "Jared came by again. Should've seen the fit he threw when he found out about Chris. Man wanted blood that no one could give him seeing as Chris is already dead. He had his own doctor's come over and check you out. Stayed as long as he could. You really just missed him. For not dating very long I'd say the boy is head over heals for you."

Jensen blushed, but smiled softly. It was nice to feel cared about and not owned like some people.

"Where's my phone?" His grandmama handed it to him without a word. He sent Jared a hello text. He received a reply 35 minutes later as Jared crashed through the door then crashed their lips together.

"I don't care if it's not politically correct, Jen, but I really like you and manners be damned."

Jensen blushed more but his smile was huge.


	13. Falling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jared's emotions take a rollercoaster ride.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alrighty Michelle! You are now officially my new favorite fan! This chapter goes out to my bff Kimi because I accidentally told her this chap was up when it wasn't. whoops. Also, I am super, extra dooper hold the...yeah, super dooper excited because one of my fav author's commented on/has read my story! That's like getting an autograph from Vin Diesel! Damn! I feel so happy!

Jared had never been so terrified in his entire life. Seeing Jensen, so small and fragile on that bed, in that sterile white room. Then add on the gut wrenching fear _caused_ by the terror. Afraid for feeling so strongly after such a short amount of time. It wasn't normal...well...not normal for non-alpha's, but even for a pure-bred Alpha like himself, a decent amount of scenting needed to occur before a freak out of such a level. And he hadn't scented Jensen at all, not much, a little, _some_...and not with consent, but that was beside the point.

The point was that Jared was so scared he actually did scent Jensen, just to calm his nerves. And that was difficult to do with the boy's grangmama hanging about. Literally. Literally hanging about. She just paced back and forth across the ceiling and hung from light fixtures with her hair all flying about and chomping down on her nails. Woman drank about near 8 Bloody Mary's.

The instant he managed to get her out of the room, Jared climbed into Jensen's bed and nuzzled all over his neck and chest, rubbing his scent all over the tiny succubi. Most species wouldn't be able to pick up a distinct scent, but there would be a natural instinct for them to stay away. They would subconsciously smell Jared on him and give a wide berth, or at least be wary.

Jared was no where near satisfied with Jensen's smell when it came time to leave. Even his own family doctor couldn't put him at ease and it was a very apprehensive Prince of the Underworld making buisness among his father's collegueas. He was still dripping with untapped rage and even destroying one of the Ackles parlor rooms hadn't taken off much of an edge.

So as it was, he wasn't being of much use to anyone in the meeting, even worse, he was probably causing his fill in asistant to die of a heart attack with the way she quaked and how pale she was. Jared _could_ be a _little_ intimidating when he was angry. He snapped out his opinions, growled with impatience, and perpetually had to have things repeated to him for his lack of attention.

Chad would have slapped him in the face by now and told him to pull it together, but Chad was visiting his sick Aunt, A.K.A. spending the day with his girlfriend, Sophia.

The sound of his phone going off made the entire room hush as Jared stilled in a very unnormal manner. Every horrible possiblity flashed through his mind. Jensen had taken a turn for the worst. The fool doctor's had overdosed him. He'd woken with irreversible brain damage. That _demon_ had somehow come back. Jensen had died.

His eyes darted down against his will, the tension evaporated from his shoulders. It was like the world had been rebooted after an impromptu shut down. Every beast and non-beast could breathe without any fear of being torn to shreds. Jared's wide, bright smile had them all thanking their respective gods as well as being happy that whatever had upset Jared was better now. After all, he was usually very lovable.

"I apologize to all of you for my behaviour today. It was extraordinarily unproffessional of me. However, I'm afraid I'll have to continue being so. I must leave shortly to go visit a...very special friend of mine, but please feel free to have a free gift basket, curtesy of my very own staff, as a peace offering. I will be in touch with all of you to reschedule today's meeting. Anything that simply cannot wait, please bring up with my assistant Marriah." The girl paled. "Who will be receiving a hefty bonus for her trouble." Jared smiled charmingly once more, and strode purposefully from the room, paging his driver to be ready when he made it down stairs.

Luckily enough for the driver, the man had the limo already heated and rearing to go. Then again, Jason was one of the best. He was always ontime, knew the fastest or slowest routes to any where, and knew when to use which route without even asking. Jared had the lingering suspicion the man was or was related to an oracle, because there was definately something supernatural going on there.

In the vehicle, he read the message again, feeling more tension slide away, like he'd had to reaffirm the text was real.

_Hey Jay. Good morning! :) Heard you missed me. Sorry I missed you too. lol. See the joke I made? XD I crack myself up. Seriously though. Can't wait to see you_!*

Gods, Jensen was so adorable. Trying to be all clever. Jared couldn't help the warm coil around his heart. It just happened naturally where ever Jensen was involved. Still, he wouldn't be completely relieved until he saw Jensen was awake and well with his own two eyes. Maybe he'd even get to finish scenting him.

* * *

 

They got to the Ackle home quickly enough, Jared hardly waiting for the limo to stop before dashing out. He blindly walked through the house, following his own scent from earlier that day to remember the directions, and shoved open the doors to the infirmary. Jensen's wide, beautiful green eyes were the first thing he saw, gaze zeroing in on them without a hitch.

He wasn't even sure _how_ he got across the room, towering over his boy, claiming those perfect lips where anyone could see. He didn't remember taking the steps to get there, hardly remembered anything at all with that warm mouth against his own. Social standards and normality be damned.

Jensen was laughing softly, a feather light touch along Jared's brow where slim fingers carefully pushed aside floppy, and likely sweaty, locks of hair.

"I like you too." Jensen's voice was gentle. Jared was realizing quickly, that most everything Jensen did was soft and gentle, hesistant at times. After all, Jensen was so very shy.

Jared blushed a bit at his own actions. Hadn't even realized he'd spoken aloud. Damn Jensen and his uncanny ability to make Jared forget everything else. His boy placed a barely there kiss to the corner of his lips, and it was the most affectionate thing Jared had ever felt. The place where Jensen's lips touched burned pleasantly and tugged upward in a goofy half smile.

Yeah. He was definately falling. And honestly, the thrill had never been so great.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *I hope you all get the joke. A lot of the time I'll make a joke thinking everyone gets it and they usually don't, either that or I'm the only one who thinks it's funny...so if by chance you DON'T get it, just let me know and I'll try to explain it.


	14. Hanging out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jared comes over to spend some time with Jensen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sososososososososososososososo sorry that i've taken so goshdarn long to update. I have no legitimate excuse. Honestly. I just...was lazy. I'm SORRY!   
> In explanation of the supposed-to-be joke last chapter, Jensen says he missed Jared both in that he missed him and wanted to see him again and also in that he missed his stop by. My joke's are lame. get used to it now folks. I seem to be the only one who thinks I'm funny.

Jensen mended quickly enough. A few gallons of AB+ blood over two or three days and he was good as new. Jared was coming over later to hang out for awhile. Therefore, Jensen had scavenged a bunch of snacks from the kitchen and his sister's not-so-secret stash. He had to collect quite the fanfare since his, dare he say it, boyfriend, had a bottomless pit for a stomach. (And those things really were bottomless. There was a website someone made showing a live streaming of a video recorder he'd dropped down the Southern Plain pit, the batteries had been special developed to recharge off kinetic energy and since there was an endless supply, the batteries were endless. There were theories that the video feed was just a loop, but there wasn't a way to prove it yet.)

Jensen remade his bed, fidgeting with things around his room to waste time. After awhile he just got bored, opting to lounge across his shag rug instead, popping open a blood-cherry soda, the synthetic kind his poor grandmama would have a heart attack over ( or in the very least attack a few hearts), he settled down to wait. The loud buzz on his phone startled him, the drink fizzing out all over his shirt. With a groan and a curse, Jensen hefted himself up, deemed the shirt to far gone for a hasty save, and pulled the dirty cloth off. _Of course_ , that's when the door opened. Jensen could've passed for part gargoyle the way he stiffened like stone.

Jared whistled, eyes making an invading journey up and down Jensen's naked torso. The succubi's cheeks flushed bright before he chucked the shirt in Jared's face and flitted over to the dresser to pull on a clean one as Jared wrestled the fabric off. Jensen couldn't help but laugh at the pout on the Alpha's face.

"Don't look so put out Jared!"

"Well excuse me for hoping I'd walked in on my own personal strip tease ok? A guy can hope can't he?" Jensen rolled his eyes, plucking the shirt from Jared's fingers and tossing it down the chute. Jared flopped onto Jensen's bed. "Lap dances aside," another flush on Jensen's part, "what's the plan for tonight? If my memory serves me correctly there's a Deadliest Fetch marathon with our names on it."

Jensen tossed a bag of chips at his guest before crawling onto his bed and curling his legs under him while grasping blindly for the remote. "You must have a photographic memory Mr. Jared," He drawled sarcastically, making the large mass shift over a bit. The television clicked on with a soft whir and they happily munched through the ecletic snacks as the marathon began. During commericials Jensen pelted Jared with cheese puffs and Jared smacked the culprit heartily with one of the pillows on hand. They made fun of the advertisements and sang along with certain jingles. When they got to an episode neither of them really cared for Jared snatched the controller away and muted it before capturing Jensen underneath him, planting a happy kiss on lush lips. Jensen chuckled softly as Jared nuzzled under his jaw, unknowingly letting the Alpha scent him once more.

Hesitating only briefly, Jensen carded fingers through Jared's floppy chestnut hair, earning himself a happy hum and another nuzzle or two, Jared's five o'clock shadow rough against his own smooth face. "I thought Alpha's were closer related to werewolves than were _kittens_." Jared snorted.

"Then you thought wrong. An alpha can have any random were feature. It depends on enviroment. _I_ however _am_ more wolf inclined than otherwise. You should be thankful for that. All you'll get is a huge fuck ass knot, of course nothing to laugh at, but much better than a corkscrewed, or Remus forbid, a barbed penis like other were or were related creatures have. If it makes you feel any better though, my mother liked cats and it rubbed off on me a tad _teeny_ bit." Jared kissed up Jensen's throat and pecked his lips.

"So you can have different kinds of cocks?" His large green eyes were lit with curiosity, his hands stilling on Jared's head thoughtlessly.

"Among a few other idiosyncracies and what not." Jared could see the wheels turning in Jensen's head, no doubt planning a thourough research night, party of one, in the near future. He licked the succubi's nose in an attempt to draw his attention back. "Oi. Smoking hot Alpha male panting over you in bed and you're busy getting off on _biology_? I must be losing my touch."

Jensen's cheeks blossomed in warmth and he looked flustered. He hurriedly tried to reassure Jared of his sexual prowess, but kept tumbling over his own words, working himself up into quite a state of embarassment. Jared laughed, the sound shaking his whole body, and once more attacked Jensen's lips, successfully shutting the young man up. Jensen made a soft noise as Jared's hands moved across his body.

He broke apart to gasp for air, giving Jared ample oppurtunity to move his mouth down to nip along his succubi's clavicle. "Fuck Jared. Your _hands_." The alpha licked slowly up to Jensen's slightly pointed ear.

"What about my hands?" His whispered hotly, discovering just how sensitive the boy's ears were as Jensen tensed, wound tight like a coil, before letting out a strangled noise. Jared pushed up on his forearms staring down at Jensen in suprise. Jensen quickly covered his buring face with his hands and groaned.

" _Fuck_. I am so sorry Jared...so embarrased." Jared blinked.

"Did...did you seriously come without being touched? Just from a little stimulation to your ears? Really?" Jensen turned his face to the side, forearm thrown over it while his other hand tried to push Jared away.

"I-I know. I know. I-I'm easy to please," he swallowed, "Fuck. I never last very long. It's lame. I know." He uncovered his face and rolled them so that he was straddling the bigger male. "But...let me make it up to you?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I already have the next chapter written for once, but after reading over it I'm a little worried I went over the top. I'm willing to take suggestions. Should a. Jensen give Jared a blow job and if so b. should he be good or bad at it? Let me know you guys that way I can update again soon!


	15. Resist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jared and Jensen get a little frisky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok. So I rewrote this entire chapter because my first version just really didn't fit. If anyone would like to read the original chapter, just let me know and I'll post it in my -Discard- folder, which is where I will put, basically, things that either didn't fit the characters, didn't match the plot, or I just felt like doing.   
> I'm not sure how well I did this chapter. Had a lot of difficulty with it because I've only ever read about blow jobs. Never have had one or given one...Hope I didn't fuck up to bad.   
> If you don't want to read anything graphic, I'm really sorry. I'd section off where you could read, but it's kinda interwoven. Plus, it's probably not what a lot of you readers even consider graphic in the first place...  
> Criticism is welcome! I love hearing what you peeps think!

Instantly Jared's mouth flooded with saliva while his dick, already hard, turned to fucking steel. He sat up to watch as Jensen tugged off both their shirts then left wet sloppy kisses down his torso, hands smoothing across firm muscle, but his breath was choppy, heart fluttering quickly in his chest. When he reached his goal, he let out a soft noise, swallowed nervously, and licked his lips. "You're...bigger than I thought...."

Jared tilted the succubi's chin up. "You don't have to do this. I really don't need compensation."

He shook his head. "I...I want to...I just...I'm not...I can't..."

A breath taking smile came over Jared's face. "Don't worry. You'll do fine."

Jensen nodded and swiped his tongue hesitantly up the underside before pressing his lips to the tip, not so much kissing as simply touching. Green eyes met Jared's from under thick lashes, glowing with a light of their own, pupils dialated, before sinful lips sealed around his swollen member, encasing it in such wet heat that Jared's toes curled.

Jared was pleased beyond belief at the inexperiance Jensen showed. It was the worst and the best blow job he'd ever recieved. Jensen shook with effort and there was a crease between his eyebrows, a sign of intense concentration. He used to much of his teeth, his small fangs getting a bit to close, and he coulnd't take very much at all, choking a himself a few times. It took awhile for Jared to come and when he did, it took all his will power to hold back his knot.

He threaded his fingers through Jensen's hair and tugged on it softly to get his attention. When the boy looked up, Jared let go. Jensen was shocked for a moment, suprised, and the come splashed over his face, dripping off his chin, running down his cheek, making his eyelashes stick together, and darkening parts of his hair. It slid down his throat and when he sat back on his thighs, knees folded back on either side, it slid down over a pink nipple. Jensen swiped some off of his quickly reddening cheek and blinked at it before glancing at Jared.

The Alpha didn't resist the deep groan that came out of his mouth at the sight in front of him, Jensen covered in his come and flicking out his sinful tongue to taste the come on his lips. "Fuck you're so gorgeous." He lunged forward, pushing Jensen back without giving him the chance to unbend his legs. Jared let out a rumbling growl, cock already rising for more, knot still threatening to swell. Had he been a werewolf, he would have already claimed the boy to within an inch of his life, but being an Alpha breed allowed him far more control. "Romulus. The things you do to me." Jared lapped up his come off Jensen's body, sliding his fingers around Jensen's, hands now clasped together.

After the boy had been licked clean Jared just stared down at him, eyes roving over his body, stopping at his crotch. Jared let out a booming laugh and Jensen squirmed, blush flowing down his neck and across his chest. The wet spot on Jensen's jeans was far bigger than it should be. "You came again? When?"

The succubi mumbled. "What?"

"Once when I was...blo-fuck...-blowing you and-"

" _Twice_?" Jensen glared at the wall.

"and once a few moments ago. Like I said...I'm easy to please."

"You...came just from sucking me off....and then _again_ because...what...I licked your nipples a bit? How fucking sensitive are you?" Jared's mind was blown. Could the boy get any damn sexier? Cuming untouched, drop dead gorgeous, smart, talented (out of bed if not so much in it, but his looks made up for it), _kind_. How the fuck was he still a virgin so much as not locked up in a room somewhere hidden from the rest of the world?

Jensen shrugged, to embarrased to talk and feeling so very inadequate beneath this gorgeous man. He had known better than to try to blow the guy. He really did. He'd only done it a couple of times and he'd always been aweful at it. Hell. When he was still dating Chris, the man had bought him a damn vaccuum cleaner for his birthday with a tag that said ' _Let me teach you a thing or two_.' In front of his entire family too. Jensen had never been so mortified. When he'd tried to confront Chris about it later, all the man had to say was that maybe if Jensen spent more time trying to be a decent lay and less time worrying about his worthless virtue they wouldn't have this problem.

"Why do you think it's a bad thing that you came so easily?" The stern tone of his voice and the sudden firmness of his grip around Jensen's body flipped on the succubi's caution light. He bit his lip softly.

"Umm..." Jared held Jensen's face between his hands, making their eyes lock.

"Jensen. You are _amazing_. Do you know how good it makes a guy feel to know that you rile them up enough to make them cum _un-fucking-touched_ not once, but _multiple_ times? It's sexy as hell Jen. And don't you forget it."

Jensen's heart raced and he searched Jared's eyes to make sure he was being honest. Seeing only truth, Jensen surged upward, crushing their lips together. It was terrifying, but Jensen was gone.

"Was that your first time giving head?" Jared asked, already knowing the answer. Jensen opened his mouth to answer, then closed it and bit his lip. Sandy's words echoing through his head.

  
"Yes."

"Good."

They cleaned themselves up and Jared cuddled Jensen into him as they flipped the sound on the T.V. back on. Jensen felt aweful though. He wasn't naturally a liar, but he really liked Jared. He knew he wouldn't get to keep the Alpha forever, but he'd cling to every chance he could to hold onto him just a little longer.


	16. Not up for Discussion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jensen has a tough choice to make, until he doesn't.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry for the wait. I've only got one charger that I share with the entire family and I only get it on Wednesdays and some weekends, so even though I've had this chapter for awhile, my laptop was in no condition to upload it for you! I've got some major plot coming up soon! Hope you like this chapter!

       Jensen was exhausted. Between Victoria, Daneel, and his best guy friend Chris Kane, music sensation, hounding him for information on Jared and begging to meet him, he hadn't had a moment of peace the entire day. He was shopping with Victoria and Daneel while Chris texted him, and damn. It was fucking hard to hold their shopping bags while simultaneously texting. Who knew there was so much motor control involved? How on earth did women do this in _heels_?

      He dumped their bags down by an empty table in the food court and collasped in a chair. "Hurry uuuuuuupppp you guysssss," he whined, "We've been here for _hours!_ " Danni flipped him off.

     "You're such a girl, Jenny." Victoria flipped her hair after setting down their lunch trays. Jensen just sighed and let his head loll back to stare at the ceiling. A tapping on his forearm had him looking up again. Victoria leveled him with a steady gaze. "Jensen...why don't you want us to meet him?"

      The succubi blinked and spluttered for a moment before blushing. "It's not...I don't...it's just...well..." He bit his lip. It wasn't just them. Jared wanted to meet them too. Jensen just wasn't ready. He was so unsure about his entire relationship with Jared. Don't get him wrong, Jared was hella awesome, like...fucking hot walking sex nice as hell all bottled up in one big bottle of awesome sauce awesome, but Jensen didn't want Jared to meet his friends yet, maybe not ever.

      Daneel sighed. "Frick fuck Jen. Just man up and let us meet him. I don't like you dating people that we don't know."

      Jensen pinched the bridge of his nose. "Damn. I really don't want you guys to meet him ok? I'm fairly sure that this relationship isn't going to last and I'd like to keep my romantic and social lives seperate so that I don't have any bad memories with you guys." Victoria flicked him.

      "Asswipe. Don't go dissing the relationship before it even really starts! Not every guy you meet is like your fucktard of an ex." Daneel nodded in agreement, both of them had their bitch faces firmly in place. Jensen ignored them in favor of people watching.

      There was a couple sharing french fries by the fountain, a toddler sneaking away from his mother, some twink trying to seduce the mall cop, and some idgit shapeshifter girl flying around like a pterodactyl and just looking stupid. Jensen watched the people quietly while Daneel and Victoria took his hint to leave the topic be, and struck up their own conversation.

      He breathed deeply, thinking of the issue. He wasn't ready. He didn't want Jared this close to him yet. He was falling for the man, true, but he didn't want to be. Jensen knew heartache was inevitable, he could admit, at least to himself, that he was slightly masochistic. Another sigh snagged his shoulders, dragging them upward before letting them drop.

      He slid his eyes to a new area, gaze sweeping over the hub bub of species, and froze. Spine straight, muscles tense, heart accelerating, Jensen could've been mistaken for a statue.

      Jared stood on the other side of the food court moving his mouth at a slightly shorter man with buzzed blonde hair. The Alpha was scanning the crowd as he spoke, nostrils flaring as he scented the area, before he found the smell he was looking for, causing his hazels to snap up and lock with Jensen's greens. A wide smile broke out, dimples appearing in a shameless attempt, though the attempt is successful, to outshine the whole room, as Jared began to march his way over.

      Jensen couldn't breathe. His heart thumped painfully hard and heavy. His choice of the matter nonexistent now. The moment Jared reached their table, Jensen was captured in Jared's arms for a deep, crushing kiss.

      While he fought to catch his breath, Jared took the liberty of introducing himself to Victoria and Danneel. The girls squealed, fawning over the tall-hunk-of-sex-on-legs (a title Jensen had come across in a _Guyspecies_ magazine his sister owned) and fanning their faces in mock heat.

      Jensen was too overwhelmed at that moment to speak though, therefore when Jared easily hauled him out of his seat by literally picking him up under his arms like a child, stole the now empty seat, and placed Jensen back down on his lap, the succubi gave no objections aside from a ruffled, affronted pout. 

      "What are you doing here Jared?" He finally managed to rasp out, twisting a bit in his- _the_ \- Alpha's grip and tilting his head up for eye contact. Jared grinned, teeth blinding white with canines larger and sharper than the average species.

      "I came to see you of course." His eyes were bright and open, making it practically impossible to not imagine the man as a puppy.

      The flash of a camera, with the audible _xclickx_ , somewhere nearby, startled Jensen, but Jared showed no sign of even noticing until he gave his own companion a pointed look. "Chad. Go do your damn job." Jared's tone reverberated with the growl he hid in the midst of it. Jensen gave Chad a glance, unable to resist his own curiosity, but the man was already walking away, mumbling harshly into a headpiece.

      A nibble on the skin behind his ear had his cheeks pinking to a horrible shade, and his pants tightening against his will. The succubi hissed, baby fangs protruding onto his lower lip. "Jared!" Jared blinked innocently.

      "Yes?" He fluttered his eyes, the confusion on his face no where near convincing Jensen that Jared hadn't known what he was doing, messing with his ears like that. But Jared held Jensen's glare until the younger couldn't take it any more and gave up with a huff of irritation.

      "So you came here to see me?"

      Jared nodded enthusiastically, then hesitated. "Well..." he paused, "well...And to meet your friends. You didn't mention that they were both this beautiful." Victoria blushed adorably, but Danneel just smirked and winked.

      Jensen curled his lip at her in a half snarl, expressing his displeasure. Perhaps, maybe, sort of, not totally completely had he been honest with his reasons for being against Jared meeting Jensen's friends. A major reason he didn't want them to meet was sitting at the table with them. Dannell Harris. Danneel Harris was sexy, intelligent, talented, and suprisingly, also a virgin, but not for lack of willing partners. More because she was saving her virtue for Christian Kane, seeing as she's been obsessed with him for years. Despite that though, the virtue part, Jensen had learned his lessons. He'd lost one to many potentials to her and it wasn't like she was totally chaste. She would liplock and pleasure most good looking men if they suited her and boy were she and Jared a match.

      And the leer on Jared's face wasn't making him feel any better.


	17. Distraction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jensen has issues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Look! Another chapter! Yay me! I wish I could blame the lateness on a lazy beta, but unfortunately, I cannot. This is all on me you guys. Happy Spring Break though! I hope to add another chapter this week. Also, I attempt plot build this chapter. Let me know if I am successful!

         Jensen sprung from his seat. "Whelp, now you've met. I'm sure you're busy and we're very busy too. Lots of shopping to do after all, right girls?" His voice sickly sweet, praying they just went along with him. Yeah. So he should've known better.  
         "What?" Victoria whined. "But you were just complaining about the shopping! And you haven't even gotten your order yet! Plus, we've got all day. There's no rush!"  
         Jared nodded in agreement. Jensen felt his panic rising. "Yeah Jen. I don't have anywhere to be. Cleared my schedule just for you. Let's just relax! I was looking forward to talking to these lovely ladies and if you haven't eaten yet, we definitely shouldn't be moving on just yet! No worries. You'll still get all your shopping done, and if they'll have me, I'd love to join you."                         

 Jensen floundered for an answer, wracking his brain for an excuse. He came up blank and in a last ditch effort to keep Daneel away from Jared, he grabbed her arm to drag her to a food line with him, ignoring her loud complaints. He purposely took as long as possible in line just to get her irritated and in a bad mood. He loved her, but Sirens couldn't help them selves. The worse her mood, the less likely Jared would be attracted to her...unless he was into that sort of thing. Jensen chewed his lip nervously as he carried his tray back, swallowing his pride, he sat back on Jared's lap, wiggling distractedly.  
         If he wasn't paying attention, maybe Jared wouldn't notice the supermodel across from him. Each time Jensen would lean forward to get a bit of food, he'd wrap his lips around the fork and push back against Jared. He could feel the heat radiating off his cheeks down to his collar bone. He could also feel the heat nestled between his ass cheeks, feel Jared's stuttered breath on his neck as the group twittered over anything and everything. Jensen couldn't be bothered to focus on the conversation, just to make sure that Jared paid no mind to Daneel.  
         Jensen flowed in and out of the conversation, making appropriate comments or voicing a louder thought. Daneel excused herself a few minutes later, and Jensen visibly relaxed once her swaying hips were out of sight.  
        "Yeah," Victoria was saying, "Chris is going to be in town next weekend for a concert. We've all got tickets, course that's mostly thanks to Jen." The succubi perked up, wide smile spreading, and excitement making his baby fangs extend a bit.  
        "I'm so excited! It's been practically forever since the last time I saw him! It'll be awesome!" Fingers dug painfully into his hips, halting the energetic bouncing Jensen had just begun. Jared let out a quiet hiss of air before placing his lips against the boy's ear, whispers hot and wet.  
        "If you don't stop wriggling about like you are on my lap, I'm going to throw you down on this table," The hands slid from his hips to his thighs, no pressure eased, "rip the clothes from your lithe, sexy body," the fingers curled into the fabric of his pants, "and relieve you of your virginity in front of this entire crowd." Jensen shivered from head to toe, the emerald of his eyes expanding, pupils dilating.  
        "Jared!" The affronted, embarrassed look on his face goading the corner's of Jared's lips to curl up.  
        "Yes?" Jensen just blushed and tried to squirm out of Jared's lap. The grip on his thighs tightened and moved inward toward Jensen's rebellious groin. "Did I not warn you just a few moments ago?"  
        Daneel returned just in the nick of time, Jensen glad for her company for the first time since they'd sat down for lunch. "If we're all done, I have a pair of knee high boots calling my name in that boutique around the corner. Care to join me?"  
        Jensen jumped at the chance to get up, Jared much slower, taking a moment to adjust himself. The Alpha grabbed Jensen's hand, eyes crinkling happily as they met green. Heart calming, was the effect. Maybe...maybe he wouldn't have to keep Jared away from his friend. Maybe...maybe this could work.

* * *

 

  
        Blue, deep set eyes stared after the couple, tracking their movements, but mostly locked onto Jensen's ass. A hand reached up to wipe away the drip of drool sliding down his jaw. A thin, blonde haired woman stood at his side, boredly playing with the buttons of his shirt.  
        "Are you done ogling?" His lips quirked in amusement, glancing down at his arm candy.  
        "Why? Jealous?" She snorted.  
        "As if. You wish."  
        "Mmmm. Perhaps. You know your job, right?"  
She pushed back from him and stretched, spine popping. "Yeah. I know. I got it all under control. Long as you hold your side of the deal I'll hold mine."  
        A non-committal noise jumped from his throat. The woman glared. They stared off for several moments before he acquiesced, inclining his head in acceptance. She nodded before striding purposefully away. The man pulled out his phone, flicking through it absently.  
        Contact after contact. If one were privy to certain bits of information, and were somehow able to gain possession of said phone, they would realize fairly quickly, that they were staring down at the largest known compilation of blacklisted criminals in the world. Not only that, but they would be terrified to observe how each and every one was mockingly nicknamed. Were they an intelligent person, or even a slightly knowledgeable person, they should feel dread in their souls. Should know that, the owner of that phone, was not one to mess with. Not one to cross.  
        The man began to move. A tinted car waiting patiently. He threw his feet up on the dash, buckle ignored. Another sexy woman, this time brunette, sat at the wheel, awaiting instruction.  
        "You get what you need boss?"  
        "I suppose. I don't have what I want yet though. I will though. Eventually."  
        She smirked. "Indeed. Now, where am I headed?"  
        He tapped his chin thoughtfully. "How about we visit that family of orcs again? I do so love the way they scream."  
        She didn't answer, but obediently maneuvered the vehicle to his desires.  
        If one was intelligent, they would never knowingly cross the man. Jared Padalecki didn't know though. Jared Padalecki, almost as intelligent as they come, didn't know he had crossed anyone at all. And if he had known before, he might have been the only one to do so anyway. However, the deed had already been done. The line already crossed.  
His screen saver gleamed, reflected, off the window. Jensen so calmly sleeping in satin sheets, naked as the day he was born. His finger stroked the image, blue eyes devouring it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also! I don't know if my writing is good enough for this, but I'm looking for fanart! Don't make me do my own! Help a peep out! You can reach me at emanekaftotes@yahoo.com and at my tumblr, totallyoutlinedinside . I'll be waiting!


	18. Ring me up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jensen gets some attention. Not all is wanted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Goodness you guys. You know I'm terrible for having such a long time between updates and I really just don't have any excuses. I wish I had excuses, but I don't. I'm just lazy. I WILL finish this. And i'm trying my best to move things along. Forgiveme! And comment!

       Yeah. This isn't going to work. EIther Jensen's confidence is more minuscule than he originally thought or this was really happening. He could handle the former. He handled the former all the fucking time. He couldn't, however, handle the second one. He'd die. Not literally, but pretty damn close. Jensen was walking next to Daneel, who was trying on shoes left and right. And when Daneel tried on shoes, it was an art. A sexual one.   
      She would bend down so slowly, jeans slipping and revealing the straps of her thong, to unlace her heels. Jensen didn't even go for the whole vagina thing and he could admit that it was arousing as fuck get out. The problem, because usually Jensen could appreciate her seducing skills and thought she would have made such a good sucubi, was that everytime Jensen turned around to look at Jared, the man avoided his eyes, quickly turning his head in what Jensen couldn't help but perceive as guilt.   
      He had to have a way to keep Jared's attention. Maybe a major part of Daneel's appeal was the thong. Jensen chewed on his lip, deliberating for several minutes. He took a deep breath and boldly walked to the womens lingerie section, picking up a dainty piece of black lace. The hitched 'fuck' behind him was one of the most satisfying sounds he'd ever heard. He turned around holding it to his groin and looked at Jared. "What do you think? To much material or not enough?"  
      Jared gulped heavily. "A-are," his voice cracked and the alpha took a moment to clear it. "Are you getting those for Danneel?" Jensen frowned, clenching the fabric and desperately trying to hold back a pout.  
      "No." Obviously he'd actually have to put on the gods forsaken panties if this distraction attempt were to be successful. It took a lot of nerve to pay for them at the front counter, having to ignore the leers from the skeevy cashier.   
      "These your first pair gorgeous?" The cashier, a gorgon, purred. Jensen huffed, cheeks pink with embarrassment.  
      "Just ring it up please."  
      "I'd rather ring you up, doll. You got a number?" Jensen groaned. Must people be so FRUSTRATING?! The succubi was ready to give up the endeavour then and there, however, arms wrapped tightly around his waist and a chin rested on his shoulder. The cashier was shaking in his leather skin.  
      "Yes. He does have a number, but it belongs to me. So hurry and complete this transaction so I can get some action."   
      "Jared!" The alpha only shrugged in response. Jensen supposed shrugging was all the man could do since all his other response was currently digging into Jensen's lower back. The gorgon rushed through the process, having to start over twice in his haste and fumbling keys. All Jensen could do was blush, head lowered, tyring to hide. Scaled, quaking hands passed over the bag, plastic crinkling loudly, drawing attention.  
      Jensen snatched the bag and tugged on Jared's arm, desperate to escape curious eyes, deeply regretting the decision in the first place. Jared chuckled, deep and rumbling, sending shivers down his partner's spine. "Are we leaving then Jen? You gonna put those on for me?" The succubi pressed firmly against Jared's chest.  
      "No. These are for me. Not you. You don't get to see anything." A growl was the only warning he got before being shoved into the closest private space, which so happened to be a changing room. Jared pulled his chin up, one long lick along Jensen's throat and then lips hovered over his own.  
     "Really Jen? You're going to tease me like this? Get me all excited and then just...rip my hopes and dreams apart?" A hardness now pressing into his hip. "Fuck Jen. The things you do to me." And they were kissing. Tongues sliding, teeth crashing, breath deserting. Jensen arched into him, panting.  
     "Alright. You win. Let's get out of here." He murmured breathlessly. Jared grinned.  
     "Glad you could see it my way."

* * *

 

  
     The panties never did get used that day. Jared and Jensen shouted their goodbyes to Danneel and Victoria, rushing out of the store and the mall. Jared, it seemed, either had a scary good chaffuer or had planned on them leaving early. They ended up getting pretty randy in the back of the limo, hands searching and mouths meeting. Jared went for Jensen's ears as soon as he could, leaving the latter gasping and coming within moments. Jared groaned, the sight alone helping to push him over the edge, although the pale hands on his dick may have helped.   
     After they'd calmed down, the two shared lazy kisses, driving around aimlessly. Jared brushed a lock of blonde hair from his heart's face, cradling him preciously.  
     "You've seemed kind of tense today Jen. Wanna tell me what's going on in that beautiful head of yours?"  
     Jensen frowned. "You noticed?"  
     "Of course. I notice everything about you."  
     "That's kind of creepy." Jared snorted.   
     "Maybe, but it's true." Jensen 'hmmed' softly, placing a soft kiss on the corner of the alpha's lips. "So? What's up Jen?"  
     "...You just suprised me today. I wasn't prepared for you to meet my friends yet. I suppose it was fine, but it unsettled me." Jared hugged tighter.   
      "I'm sorry gem. My intention was never to harm you or startle you. Did I...Did I ruin your day?" Jensen sat up, his serene mood gone in an instant, and held Jared's face firmly, staring into the red tinted eyes.   
     "No Jay. My day was wonderful. My insecurities have nothing to do with you. I swear upon my grandpapa's grave that you could never ruin my day by suprising me. What you did was really sweet. Truly. Honestly. You're wonderful."  
     Jared swiped his tongue in a tiny lick across Jensen's lips. "You're wonderful too you know. Sexy, intelligent, talented. Don't sell yourself short."  
    Jensen his his bittersweet grin in Jared's neck.

* * *

 

    Several hours later Jensen leaned against the door to his home, letting out an infatuated sigh, blinking dazedly at the ceiling.   
    "Jensen baby is that you?" He stood up straight and smoothed his wrinkled shirt, raking fingers through his hair.  
    "Yes Grandmama. I'm home." Grandmama Ackles flowed into the room, emerald eyes wide and strange. Her delicate fingers were clenched around a yellowed note, shaking.  
    "Jensen....I...Baby, we....we need to talk."


	19. History

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jensen gets a history lesson.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check this shiznits out you guys! Quick AND long update! Yes. I AM trying to make up my laziness to you guys. Working on the next chapter as well too! Can't believe I'm at 19 chapters. I feel pretty beastin'. Shout out to my main squeeze Michelle and all her awesomeness. Don't forget to comment! Comments are my fuel you guys! You want more updates you feed more comments! Let me know if anything needs to be fixed! Love y'all!

        Jensen stared at his grandmama skeptically. the woman twisted a lock of her long silver hair anxiously. Her green eyes focused on greener eyes.  
       "So...you're telling me... that I can...I can give birth to freak babies?"  
       She shot him a disapproving look, halting her hair twirling.  
        "Jensen Ross Ackles. Really now? Just because your babies will be different doesn't make them Freaks. You of all people should know how hurtful those kind of words can be." Jensen sighed, letting his head fall back on the cushion of his grandmama's settee.  
       "Explain it to me again please Grandmama. From the beginning. Leave nothing out." Her thin chest rose and fell slowly before she began, a breath to collect her thoughts.  
       "Originally Jen...Jensen, there were only five races in the world, unable to interbreed, no offspring to speak of. This was so long ago, most of the history books do not include it. The weakest, yet the most intelligent were the Humans. The most beautiful would have been the Bipyre. The strongest were the Were's. The sneakiest, rumored at the time and later proven to have magic, were the Seafolk, no one is sure if the Seafolk resembled more of selkies, sirens, mermaids or others. Then the most ruthless was the Orcairoll.   
       It was not often that two from different races mated and when it did happen, they could have no offspring. However, one day, a day long lost to the tides and changes of our world, a Seafolk fell in love with a Bipyre and the Bipyre, in turn, fell in love with the Seafolk. And through their love, they made love. It is thought that their love was so strong, it enabled them to conceive a mixed child. A changling. A halfling. There were many names. Overall, the child was a new creature, a new race with the viridian eyes of the Seafolk and the Bipyres haunting beauty. With abilities similar to the present day siren's song and the talents of our own kind, our sensuality Jen love. This child was an anomaly.  
        As was their next child, and the next. Strange children with strange powers, and there was an abundance of children. And each child had one similarity. Like their mothers, they could birth mixed children. For almost two centuries these couplings continued to take place. A mighty mountains worth of new races and people. Minotaurs and mermaids, incubi and succubi, alphas and torinths*, faerie and elf, giant and orc and troll and angel and all that there is in our world today.   
       Then a witch was born, although witch only barely described her. She was powerful, and her power frightened people. She was, our history Jensen, the succubi history says that she was hideous, a monstrosity, far fouler than any wyrven or troll and her ugliness disgusted people. She was intelligent beyond compare, and her intelligence made others jealous. She was hated. By everyone. But there was a succubi. Perhaps the first succubi. Rumored as the result of many a Human, Bipyre, and Seafolk couplings. And this succubi showed her kindness. Only because he was a kind soul. It was not pity, or righteousness, he simply thought she could use a smile. And she fell.   
      She lusted after him, desired him, obsessed over him. She poured gifts upon him and worshiped the ground he walked on. He was to kind for his well being and could not, with clear conscious, turn her attentions away. But her devotion won him over, he was unable to resist her adorations and he too, loved her once he grew to know her heart. On the day he was going to propose to her, he crossed Were territory just as an Orcairoll raid came through. Caught amongst the battle, he was taken mistakenly as a prisoner of war and was mated against his will, and he swelled with young.  
       The witch had waited in their secret place. She would not let her doubt of his love sway her. She made herself believe he would come. She waited for months. Through rain and snow and pain. He had promised they'd meet, and he had never lied to her before. Finally, the succubi was able to escape, and he went to her, blindly hoping she would be there. When she saw his swollen belly, her doubt crashed in upon her and she wept with pain, believing her only friend and love had betrayed her for someone more beautiful, more stable.   
       The day they met again was the equinox, the day the witch's magic was at its strongest and her will the most volatile. Her mind snapped from her broken heart, cursed that she could never have her love because her blood was strange. She used her tears and cast a spell, within only moments of seeing her love, from the depths of her very soul, that no more would suffer like her and be doomed to a miserable life or rejection because their blood was to full of different lives to give them only one. The spell was so powerful that it rushed across the world and settled into every beings blood. Every creatures DNA. In its ferocity, the spell took her life and the succubi held her body and mourned for their lost happiness. For the life they could have had together.  
       And he made a wish from the very core of his love for her. He wished that she would be born again just as she was. Just as strange, so that he could find her again and give her the love and life she deserved. A remnant of magic echoed in their secret place, and latched onto the child he carried, his wish mutating the spell. He kept vigil over her corpse and whispered to her deaf ears. When his mate found him, he was dragged away and her body was burned.   
From that day, no new race appeared. A child was of only one parents heritage. But when the succubi child was born, taking after its bearer, it carried that magic in its genes. And every now and then, millennia in between perhaps, our line has had a green eyed succubi with a closely guarded secret. That their children would have features of both parents. Jen...You and I have that ability."   
       Jensen rubbed his temples and groaned. "Why are you telling me this? Why now?" She bit her lips, mouth dry from speaking for so long.  
     "Because I am worried." He raised a blonde eyebrow, pushing her to continue. "One of our ancestors was discovered Jensen. And they were captured. Their captor planned on using them to breed a race of children far more powerful than any we have today. They wanted to birth an army that they would build from scratch and teach to obey only them. Breeding our kind like dogs. But... our ancestor killed herself before the plan could fall through. But a cult was formed then. They have followed our ancestry for years. Waiting. They do not know how to tell which of us have the ability though...however...they have finally figured it out."   
      Her eyes were steady as he watched her. "Our eyes."  
     "Amongst a few other differences, yes. I am far past birthing age, and it is rare for us to have been given this ability so close together, but I mated with my own breed, a succubi like myself, and thus all of my children are succubi. But you Jensen...they know about you."  
     "Well fuck."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -torinths are something I made up. They're kind of like yeti's but think whale skin instead.


	20. Heiarchy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jared finally stands up to his father.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Goodness above. Chapter 20. I was not expecting this. Even now i only expect the story to go to chap 30, but I've been wrong before! I hope I did okay on this. I didn't get to add everything in that I wanted to this time, but I couldn't quite figure out how to get it in. I finally wrote in the prophecy. THAT shiznits is hard you guys. Prophecy's? Kudos to professional writers with that junk. I went through so many rough drafts and variations for it that I can't even separate some of them. It probably sucks. Let me know if I should fix anything! :) Love y'all!

         Glass shattered against the wall, heady liquid dripping, slipping, sliding down the wall. Jared stood just to the left of it, face stoic as his father raged in front of him.  
        "Dammit Jared! We're running out of time! Every moment you spend cavorting about with that fuck toy is another moment wasted!" Jared growled, the first sign of emotion he'd given since his father had commanded they meet. Richard snarled furiously in response, eyes wild. "You aren't Head Alpha yet boy! Watch your tone before I watch it for you!" Richard took a deep breath. "Look J.T. I don't care who you bone or whatever the hell it is you do with you dick, but it'll have to wait until after the virgin is found! That means you need to set your priorities straight and let that good-for-nothing boy go." He emphasized his point by shoving a finger into Jared's chest.  
         And Jared couldn't hold himself back. He'd been restraining himself for the better part of an hour while his dickhead of a father ranted and raged at him, his litany never ending. Jared was usually good at ignoring things, but he'd had to cancel a very important appointment for this plus he hadn't gotten in laid in weeks and then he'd been shoving down his emotions around his father for so long that all of it together equaled one very ticked Padalecki and it all spilled over. So really, it was no fault of his own that he lost it. At least...that's what he told himself as an excuse for what he did next.  
Jared reared back and quick as lightening surged forward, slamming his fist into his Head Alpha's nose, the resulting crushing sound so ridiculously satisfying that for a moment, he feels as if he could fly.   
         Richard Padalecki was stunned, blood flooding down over his lax jaw. Jared shook out his hand and stood a little straighter. "If you would just fucking listen for 5 seconds then maybe people wouldn't always be trying to kill your ass! You've had what? Seven assassination attempts in two years?! So calm the fuck down, sit in you thrice be-damned 'throne', and pull the shit out of your ears!" His father obeyed numbly, sinking into his leather office chair while holding the end of his satin blue tie to his nose, training his eyes to his son. "Are you ready to listen now?"   
        Richard inclined his head acceptingly, nose more or less already healed. "Good. You're worried that I'm wasting time while our world gets closer to destruction, the rapture, the end, what-the-fuck ever it's called right? Right. Well...I think that Jensen is the one we're looking for." His father blinked blankly and Jared pulled up his lip, revealing razor sharp canines. "The fuck toy dad. His name is Jensen."  
        "Ah...Well then why have you not taken him yet? Surely you could charm one as homely as he? Then you would know for sure and if it wasn't him you could move on to the next possibility." Jared flexed his jaw, itched at his brow, and chuckled humorlessly.  
       "You really don't get it do you? I think he's the one Dad. The one we've been looking for. The one I've been looking for. The One. My one." Red eyes bore into brown and Richard could feel their heiarchy changing. From the moment his second son had been born, eyes as crimson as the freshest blood or brightest ruby, just as the day Jared Tristan Padalecki had been born. Richard had known from Jared's birth that his child would one day out rank him, would usurp him. He'd never expected it to happen like this though. Richard had always imagined they'd fight for the right to be Head Alpha or that Jared would covertly have him killed. Honestly, he had his suspicions that several of those assassination attempts had been requested by the man before him. Never, in all his thoughts, had he pictured it like this. With Jared showing him his place with love and logic. A son sick of his father's controlling ways.  
       Richard knew his paranoia had been getting the best of him the past decade, making him edgy and volatile, quick to jump the gun. So in a way, no...in every way, he was proud. Richard was tired and old and fed up with being Head Alpha. He missed his lovely wife and he was ready to retire. He was glad it was done. Pleased that Jared had finally used his authority to over ride him.  
       "What if you're wrong? What if he's not the right virgin?"   
Jared's mouth curled down ever so slightly. "The prophecy is very vague Dad...I don't think I'm wrong though." His dad nodded thoughtfully and closed his eyes before repeating the words that had set his soul on edge.

* * *

  
                                                                         "History repeats yet new life comes forth  
                                                                     there is a hidden gift, or perhaps it is a curse.  
                                                                 One to make life better, one to make things worse.  
                                                                       The holder of this gift has fire in their heart.  
                                                                       Ice is in their veins. Lightning in their touch.  
                                                            The one to reach them first, will have Power in their clutch.  
                                                                     Innocence in tact. This soul remains unclaimed.   
                                                                   In one embrace lies misery, a life so dearly missed.  
                                                                        In other there is love, as fear away is kissed.  
                                                                       A world upon an axis, spinning ever onward,  
                                                         Reaching now, a turning point, towards a greater strength  
                                                               Darkness to be pressed close, or pushed to far lengths."

* * *

  
      Richard sighed and opened his eyes. "I know that there is so little to go on, but our seer has...well...seen those extra details you need. Does your lover boy have a strange tattoo on his back?" Jared shrugged.  
      "I don't know. I haven't looked yet...can't imagine that he does though..." Richard grumbled at his son's blase attitude.   
      "Then please, J. T. Enlighten me as to why you think this boy is the one."   
      Jared's entire demeanor was altered. His shoulders relaxed, sloping down. The lines of his eyes softened and the eyes themselves seemed to glaze over as if Jared was no longer in the room. His dimples barely showed with the soft smile tugging the corners of his mouth up. "Where do I start Dad? Where do I start?"


	21. Busy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jared needs more sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is really more of an interlude chapter I suppose. I needed a time skip and this worked rather nicely. The next several chapter's are going to be a bit difficult. Bear with me! Rawr!

           Jensen stared down at Jared, chin resting on his arms, laying along the length of the Alpha's body. Jared breathed softly, exhaustion evident on his young face. They hadn't been able to see each other for few weeks what with Jared being so busy with his new position as Head Alpha.   
           With some careful planning and some number crunching and a lot of elbow grease they'd managed to set aside an evening to spend together, but the moment Jensen saw the bags under Jared's eyes, he ignored the original plan and attempted to force Jared to get some rest. Of course that translated into a pretty furious argument because no. Jared didn't want to sleep. Jared wanted to cuddle with Jensen and watch stupid T. V. and talk and...just...not sleep. Every moment with his Jen was special and he didn't want to waste a moment of it. Jensen wouldn't hear it though. The argument escalated until Jensen practically manhandled Jared onto his bed where Jared fought to get up and Jensen fought to hold him down and the mattress ripped and the back of Jensen's shirt was shredded and Jared had a few nasty bite marks. Then one of them, neither knew who, initiated a heated make out session that ended with both of them coming in their pants. After that, they'd continued to press their lips together, not really kissing, more breathing each other in with the occasional deep slide of tongues, during which Jared, with a firm, unrelenting grip on his succubi, finally drifted to sleep.  
         Green eyes slid down Jared's face to the puncture wounds upon his collar bone, a shiver working it's way up Jensen's spine, as he touched a pale finger along the mark. It was very similar to a mating bite and seeing such an obvious sign of territory on the Alpha set the shorter man's blood on fire.  
         Jared was lucky Jensen only had his baby fangs because he'd never wanted to sink his teeth into someone so badly in his whole life. He wanted to bite down deep, canines elongated, and just stay there. And he did just that. With a glance at Jared's closed lids, and a slow rhythmic heartbeat under palm, Jensen gave into desire, leaning over and laving his tongue across, dipping it into each puncture, kissing it softly before biting back down, teeth slotting into place. The only from his..no, the...no...HIS Alpha was a snuffle and brief tightening of his arms.   
         The bite was no where near deep enough to his a vein, the small trickle of blood only from a few broken blood vessels, but Jensen sucked a bruise on anyway, licking and kissing and sucking at it until Jared gave a small groan, the mark now a deep dark purple. Logically, Jensen knew it wouldn't last long, Jared's body healing far to quickly, but instinctually that didn't matter.   
      Jensen huffed quietly. He had been hoping to talk to Jared tonight, maybe bring up what his grandmama had told him. Of course there were a few self destructive reasons behind telling him. Jensen was ready to go all the way. (He wanted to laugh at thinking it so childishly, but every time he thought 'I'm ready to have sex' he couldn't help but blush.) Going all the way meant that Jensen would be bound to Jared even if Jared wasn't bound to him. Sure, Jensen could still have se...go all the way with other people, but Jared's wants, if out right stated, would always come first. And he really wanted Jared to stay with him. So if he told Jared that he could have mixed children, Jared might just leave before Jensen could have his heart broken and lose his virginity. He supposed over all it was a test. A nasty one at that and he should probably feel ashamed of himself, but he really just didn't. This would be a make it or break it conversation and if it broke, he wanted it to be now or never.   
        Jared let out a snore and Jensen smiled lightly, mouth barely quirking, eyes just almost crinkling. Then scowled as a phone vibrated somewhere. Jensen had two options. 1. Get up and answer and risk it being someone needing Jared to leave or 2. stay right where he was on his sexy, comfortable, Padalecki pillow. He chose the latter.   
Unfortunately, the damage had been done. Jared grunted, suddenly rolling over onto Jensen, burying his nose in blonde hair, earning a surprised yelp from the succubi. Jensen's legs parted naturally, letting Jared fit snugly between his thighs. They snuggled a few more minutes, gentle hands stroking sleepy alpha hair.   
        The phone went off again. Jared was so comfortable that the noise made him want to cry. He knew it meant that it was time for him to leave. With a heavy sigh and one last inhale of his Jen, Jared forced himself up. The room was still bright, neither having cared earlier that night to flip the lights off, making it easy for him to cross the dark colored carpet, with a suspicious patch of glitter in one area, to reach his jacket that had been haphazardly thrown down. He dug the hated phone out, growling at it, and turned off the alarm.  
        Turning around he stared at Jensen, now sitting up in his bed, but his shredded shirt more or less falling off and biting his already kiss swollen lips. He'd slept far longer than he'd originally thought. He sighed again, rubbing the back of his neck as his head hung. "I've got to head home and sleep some more...early meeting in the morning..."  
         Jensen looked down at his hands and took a deep breath. "Youcouldstayhereifyoureallywantedto." Jared's gaze snapped up, eyes intense. Jensen fidgeted, "I mean...my house is closer to your office any way and you could just have your assistant bring you a change of clothes and I've got a working shower and food and a big enough bed..." Jared remained silent and Jensen's cheeks felt as if they were boiling from the heat. "Of course, you don't have to stay. It was just a suggestion. I just...thought...um...well...uh...and it...you..........never mind." Jensen stood quickly and pulled open a drawer, throwing off his tattered shirt.   
         Jared's eyes flashed red, staring low at Jensen's back, leading beneath his jeans on the right, was a tattoo. Jared had no idea what it was. Looping and sharp, an intricate pattern of orange and green and red. It was a beautiful piece of artwork really. And Jared smirked. "I'd love to stay."


	22. News

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jensen spills the beans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel so bad for making you guys wait for this. If it makes you feel any better, there might be loads of sex next chapter. Anyway, This is for the peeps that sent me comments recently, worried that I'd abandoned this piece. Sorry to have worried you! It will be finished you guys! I've just been in a bit of a rut. And not the sexy rut either.

          Jensen turned, pulling his shirt on, and looked at Jared gravely before lowering his gaze to the ground. "I...I need to talk to you." He climbed carefully onto the bed, nestling back against the head board and the pillows and drawing the blankets around him like a shield. Jared's smirk melted into a frown. He sat gingerly on the edge.  
         "Jensen?"  
         The sucubi took a deep breath, reaching up to tug nervously on a lock of blonde hair. "I...I really like you Jared...and...I think that I'm ready to be with you...but...you should probably know some things first." He glanced up, briefly making eye contact before turning his face completely away. Jared was starting to get worried.  
         "You know you can tell me anything Jen. I won't think any less of you or freak out or anything like that. I promise. I could never think badly of you Jen." That earned him another glance with a grateful smile.   
         "I...So you know that I'm fertile right?" Jared nodded.  
          "I assumed you were, we've never actually talked about it though." Jared's eyebrows furrowed. "Are you pregnant? Does it work like that for sucubi's?" Jared paled. "Are we going to have a baby?! Oh Freya! I'm not sure I'm ready for that!" Jensen laughed at him. Relaxing. Then shooshed the Alpha with a finger to Jared's lips.  
          "I'm not pregnant. Yet. But I am, apparently, extrememly fertile, and it's highly likely that I will become so if we were to...do it well...you'd have to be prepared for that option. But...that's not all I wanted to tell you." Jared nodded and moved to snuggle up to Jensen, looking up at him and pressing an encouraging kiss to the middle of his chest. Jensen moved his hands to stroke through chestnut colored hair and continued. "You...might not believe me...but...there is a strong possibility that...that I...can have mixed babies." Jared froze, making Jensen hesitate andpull his hands away. Jared slowly, oh so slowly, sat back up, eyes boring into Jensen's intensely. Jensen swallowed.  
          "You can do what?" Jared asked quietly, voice barely a rumble. Jensen's heart began to pound, trying to fight back the terror of rejection.   
         "There...there isn't any proof...but...it's a closely guarded secret of the Ackles family...I...Apparently green eyes is supposed to be an indicator and I just found out recently and, " the words just started pouring out. "and there's some ancient organization that wants to take me away to make super strong hybrid babies they can use to take over the world, which is ridiculous in and of itself, and my grandma says she could do it too but circumstances stopped them from taking her and I know that this makes me a freak and if you want to leave you can and i don't want to guilt you into being with me, but it will break my heart if you leave because I'm pretty sure I'm in love with you and you have so much on your plate right now that dealing with my shit just isn't worth it and that Sandra McCoy girl says that you're obsessed with virgins and I'm scared that you might decide to fuck me and leave which kill me rather than just break me, but I don't want to believe you would do that because you're so damn amazing and I can't believe you've stayed with me this long only for you to leave because my fucking biology sucks and you don't need weird ass babies running around and giving you a bad public image, and i just...." He stopped, lips trembling, chest heaving, and swallowed thickly. "I...I rehearsed this so many times so I wouldn't just...blurt things out at you...I had intended to be more composed..."  
         Jared stood up and Jensen's heart sank. The man moved over to his jacket again, slipping his phone back out. He sent out a text and stood waiting patiently for a reply. Several silent minutes passed until the phone dinged loudly. Jared made a small noise before he dropped both his phone and the jacket back to the floor before stripping out of his shirt and pants until he was left in his boxers.   
         He faced Jensen, face blank. The succubi wasn't sure what was happening, then a slow smile spread across his lips as he walked to the bathroom doorway, but Jensen couldn't see it. "Jen, I hold to my early comment, but it needs a slight addition. I could never think badly of you Jen. I can, however, think that everything you say and do it sexier than the last." He looked over his shoulder. "If you think you can handle my 'weird ass babies' you should be ready when I get out of the shower." The sound of the shower was heard a few moments later. Jensen sat, mind reeling.   
         Jared didn't react in anyway he'd imagined. He didn't make a disgusted face, he didn't curse and yell, he didn't leave, but he didn't hold Jensen close or kiss him sweetly or anything mushy either. Jensen tried to fight the silly grin creeping across his face, but he couldn't. Jared reacted perfectly. Jensen wouldn't be able to think, with any ease, that Jared had only stayed out of guilt or some stupid feeling of responsibility or pity. Jared wanted this. Jensen was going to get everything he ever wanted plus more.  
         He gave Jared's jacket a curious inspection, checking to make sure his Alpha was occupied before sneaking over and fishing the phone out. He unlocked the screen, thrilled to discover his name was the password then embarrassed by the background, his lips sealed around Jared's dick. He hadn't even known that picture had been taken! Ignoring it for the moment, he scrolled to the most recent messages between Jared and Richard Padalecki.  
 _How do you feel about Grandkids dad?-J. T._  
 _Bring it on.It's about time you get a taste of your own medicine.-R.P._  
         Jensen blushed.


	23. Sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jared and Jensen get it on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter just for you guys! Sorry about slow updates. I've been working on my other fic, Can You Love Me, as well. Hope you like this chapter!

       Jared stood in the shower and tried not to shout for joy. He was finally getting his Jensen. All of him. The succubi would be bound to him, since he'd be claiming his virginity, and the first thing Jared was going to do after he'd thoroughly knotted him and claimed him and filled him up with a baby or two, was going to be to tell Jensen he loved him. Things had been so hectic lately, what with being the new Head Alpha and all, he hadn't been able to tell him yet. But with a mate, things will be much easier, something his father never seemed to figure out. Jared, however, had studied and memorized all of the rules and laws. Jensen would be perfect and even better, he would enjoy it.  
       A lot of things made sense though, about the prophecy. Of course they would need to be a succubi if they were a virgin. Jensen probably didn't even have a clue that Jared knew the power he would possess over the boy. He wasn't planning on using that power often, but just the thought of it made Jared shiver, erection bobbing in front of him. Then there was the whole "Power in their clutch" part of the prophecy and if what Jensen said was true then that was fairly accurate. Whether Jensen was the one in the prophecy or not didn't matter though. Jared would mate him anyway. Screw the rest of the world.  
       Jared closed his eyes as he scrubbed his hair and let his mind drift to the coming activities. Jensen was so ridiculously gorgeous and that ass. Romulus that was a nice ass. He could imagine it, upturned, perfect globes presented for the taking, ass dripping. Jensen would be embarrassed by his own horniness, cheeks deliciously red and buried in the mattress, hands clenched in the comforter, cock hard and hanging between smooth delectable thighs.   
       Jared would thrust into that tight wet heat and just grind. He'd work his knot in deep and just stay there, feeling Jensen constrict around his knot as the succubi orgasmed. Jensen's cries would be loud and wanton, unable to hold back, submitting so beautifully.   
      Jared felt his body heating up, cock purple and red. Imagined cumming in his mate and then staying there until he was ready for round two. As he imagined it he shuddered and stared down in awe at his erection, or lack there of. Cum slid down the tile of the wall, mixing with the water. Jared's jaw dropped. He'd gotten himself off just by thinking about what he was actually getting in just a few minutes. Jared quickly washed the rest of the day from his body and stepped out of the shower, glad that his knot hadn't formed.  
     "I am way to horny. He'd better be ready to go all night."

* * *

  
     Jensen quickly put the phone back and paced about the room. Jared said to be ready. What did that mean? Did he just prepare himself mentally or did he just get naked or did he literally prepare himself? It was probably best to be safe and Jared wouldn't be in the shower to long so he'd better hurry.   
     Jensen pulled all his clothes off, hands shaking, and placed them in the hamper, setting his glasses aside in their case, he laid down on the bed clutching a bottle of lube. His cheeks burned with embarrassment as he began. Of course he'd done this before and after this first time he wouldn't need lube again because his body would have reached full maturity and would be able to produce it himself. Jared probably didn't know that.   
     Jensen wriggled his fingers and stretched himself accordingly, hoping he was doing things right. Once he felt thoroughly prepared he stored the lube away and sat up only to scream and flail backwards as he came face to face with Jared. He'd never heard the shower shut off.  
     Jared was standing in only a towel with his gorgeous skin on display and his wet hair flopping over his ears.      "Fuck Jensen. If that isn't one of the hottest things I've seen then I'm not sure what is. But...I've been with Succubi before and they never needed lube..." Jensen blushed more, knees falling closed in front of him. Jared frowned and moved onto the bed, pushing his legs back apart. "No no. Shhh. Don't hide from me. Don't be scared. I'm only curious."  
     "I...I've not reached maturity...So I...I can't produce it yet." Jared looked surprised. "AH. I never realized that was a thing."  
      "Then you've never been with a virgin of my species."  
      "I've never been with a virgin at all." Jensen gaped, then let his jaw snap shut.  
      "Wh-what if you don't like it?" Jensen blushed and looked away. Jared leaned forward and pressed a gentle kiss to Jensen's chest. "I'll like anything that has to do with you Jen." Jensen felt his heart stutter and smiled giddily. Their lips molded together and their bodies warmed up. Jared yelped as Jensen flipped them, rolling onto the Alpha and pressing him down into the mattress.   
       Jensen hummed into Jared's mouth and worked his hands down the toned body beneath him, feeling every inch that he could. Jared's blood boiled. He'd never felt so intense during sex and they hadn't even gotten to the legit fucking yet. He felt his cock swelling more, already ready to go on and Jensen didn't disappoint. With only a moment of hesitation, Jensen pushed himself down, blowing away Jared's expectation's. Jensen was definitely made for sex, the perfect succubi to the core. Of course he wouldn't have been so shy as to let Jared take the reigns, but of course he would be to shy to do anything except those toe curling, breathless little gasps against Jared's lips that were excruciatingly slowly killing and feeding the fire in his veins.   
        Finally Jared couldn't wait. Couldn't hold back his instincts as he felt his knot start to form. He rolled, rumpling the bed sheets even more, and held Jensen down as he pounded in, moving gradually into grinding as his knot swelled in Jensen's tight heat. Jared bit down viciously on Jensen's shoulder as the sucubi bit into his wrist. Blood binding them together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright. So, YES, I like to read and write about pretty descriptive sex, but nothing super descriptive really worked this time. Don't hate me please my babies! I hope it didn't escalate to quickly, there is a very likely chance that there will be more.


	24. Tired

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jensen complains about Jared's stamina.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no excuses. Not even that I've been doing anything worth while. I'm just lazy and haven't been doing things I should be. I apologize. Truly. Either way, here is your long awaited update. :)

       As Jared bit into his shoulder, Jensen couldn't breathe. His blood burned, boiled inside him. His gums ached, his back arched, his nails lengthened and ripped into his Alpha's back. The world tilted and roared in his ears. Through his maturity though, Jared was constant. Jensen had always imagined the bond would feel like a tether or a spell, but this...this didn't feel anything like that. This felt like...nothing. Like Jared had always been his bond and so there was nothing to change. It was disconcerting and if Jensen had the energy to worry then he probably would, but his Alpha was still going. The bastard. Didn't he realize that Jensen didn't have the stamina for shit like this? Seriously. He'd lost track of the amount of times he'd already come that evening. Not like it was a particularily hard thing to accomplish though, getting him to come.   
       Either way Jensen was done with the smexing for the moment and his Jared was not getting the message. Probably some sort of technical erro- and wow yeah. Jensen was to tired for this.  
       Jensen whimpered and pushed at Jared's face weekly. The man's knot had already gone down yet all he did was hitch Jensen's legs up higher and keep going until he was swelling up again.   
      "J-Jared, sto-op. Please." He whined tiredly, body overstemulated and exhausted thanks to, not only his vigorous Alpha, but also coming into his maturity. Jared simply shushed, gently carressing his succubbi's face.  
"It's alright Jen. Just sleep. I just can't stop yet. You'll be ok." He peppered Jensen's face with kiss after kiss while the smaller man whined and flailed a hand in his face.  
     "But it's sensitive."  
     "Where? Tell me where it bother's you the most." Jared spoke softly, soothingly. Jensen just whined loudly and wriggled.  
     "Everywhere you fuck tard! Jared! Ugh. Just stahp-hnn." Jared laughed, and when he did, it vibrated through Jensen's entire body. The succubbi momentarily blacked out. Jared just worked his second knot in a little deeper before pulling his mate onto his chest and curling his muscled arms around his mate and holding him close. The Alpha took his time looking over his mate's new look. Not much had changed, thank the goddess, but enough for Jared to notice.  
      Jensen's fangs were nice and long, dangerous to look at and sharp as could be. The things could surely do some damage. The wings on his mate's back had grown until the wingspan was about as wide as Jared's own arm span, surpassing the succubbi's. Jen's nails had hardened and Jared could feel his hold on Jensen like it was another limb, but with a mind of it's own. He had to wander why there were so few people that didn't know about the succubbi bond if it felt like this.   
     Then again, Jared had been more or less hyper aware of the man from the start, so that may have something to do with it. Either way, Jared felt complete in a way he never had before and the feeling was amazing. He nuzzled into his mate, loving the irritated scrunch that appeared on his freckled nose. Jensen blinked his green eyes open and glared dazedly.   
     "You suck Jared. You and your wonderful knot. You're terrible. Ya know that?" Jensen shifted and groaned at the loud squelch. "Why are you still coming?"   
     "Duh. I'm trying to inseminate you. I don't want you leaving the bed until I know I've got my baby in you."  
Jensen frowned. "But...what if I don't want kid's yet?" Jared shrugged, grinning ear to ear, not that Jensen could see it very well from his current position.  
     "Sucks for you." Jensen snorted and attempted to smack Jared, but it kind of failed and he gave up before really trying.   
    "My previous opinion still stands. You suck."   
    "Of course my love." And Jared continued to exhaust his mate even more as the night continued. He's pretty sure Jensen might have been unconscious for a few hours there. However, it paid off. By the time Jared finally went to sleep, Jensen's scent had taken on a milky soft smell and the Alpha's goal had been accomplished.   
    Jared couldn't help but rub himself all over his small mate, thrilled that his claim had been made. Sure, he'd be tuckered out, or maybe more like fuckered out, for his duties that day, but it was worth it. And now that Jensen was officially his, he could move the boy into his house and bring him into the office and slowly slide him into his role as the Head Alpha's mate.   
     Jared could imagine it all, the rest of their life together, all the children and the success and having Jensen by his side for all of it. His brain swirled with all his thoughts, so that Jared was wide awake even as the sun rose. With the rising sun, also came the need to get ready for the day ahead.  
    The alpha reluctantly untangled himself from the sheets and limbs before making his way to the shower after grabbing his phone to make sure his driver was prepared for the day. All his energy seeping out of him bit by bit as his morning ritual continued. He wasn't to concerned until he drifted off while brushing his teeth, toothpaste spit dripping down his chin. Jared shook himself awake, but it didn't do much good. A nervous flutter made itself known in his stomach. The hair on the back of his neck standing on end.  
     Cautiously, yet with uncharacteristic lethargy despite the lack of sleep, Jared sniffed the air. His eyelids flickered shut, world spinning, alarm bells ringing. He slurred Jensen's name loudly, fumbling with his phone as he could no longer hold himself up. He had just enough time to activate his silent alarm and hear a muffled scream before the darkness took him.

* * *

  
    When Jared woke up, Jensen was gone.


	25. Marked

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jensen meets the villain!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for the long wait. No excuses! Here's the chapter.

            Jensen snarled viscously at the men around him, snapping at anyone who came to close. The creatures, he's pretty sure there was a nymph and a goblin amongst them, finally backed off, Jensen crouched defensively in a corner of the room.His kidnappers were stupid and brilliant at the same time. Either that or there was a mastermind behind the surrounding fuck-ups. Stupid, because they'd banged him around and had used ridiculously weak restraints, but brilliant because he was in a very much so escape free room. There were no windows or parts in the solid walls and the door was thoroughly reinforced with steel. The room wasn't without comforts, but they were a minimum. There was a mattress in one corner, heaped with seemingly comfortable blankets, and there was a book shelf built into another wall, filled with thin paperback novels, nothing heavy enough to do any damage.  
           The walls were a gray blue, the floor a cream/beige color. There was a toilet built into the wall as well as a water fountain. There was nothing substantial to break off and use as a weapon. Jensen huffed and did a quick sweep of the room, stretching his wings and flapping to hover near the top. There were speakers embedded in the ceiling as well as a camera. Jensen's lip curled in distaste and he did not hesitate in biting his thumb, rubbing the dark blood over all the lenses. After being satisfied that everything else was safe, untainted water, no danger powders or possibilities of fumigation, he burrowed down in the blankets, eyes locked on the door, but mostly closed, in a sort of half sleep. After all, if he stayed awake the whole time, he'd be to tired to fight off any threats. Of course, he still had drugs rushing through his system and an exhausted body following sexcapades so the  whole awake schtick might not work.  
            Jensen fingered the bite mark on his shoulder, swallowing down a whimper of distress. He shouldn't have been separated from his mate with such a young bond. There wasn't much strength behind it yet. Jensen only had slightly more protection against the world than previously, he was still, ultimately, vulnerable. His hand slid gently to his stomach, hands clenching at the fabric. Very vulnerable.

* * *

 

            Jensen didn't have to wait long to meet the head honcho behind the whole operation. The door slid open with a whirring noise, startling Jensen to full alert.  
           "Miss me baby cakes?" Jensen's body tensed, becoming almost as stone.  
           "Chris." There were two men standing before him. Chris, tall and thin, his forehead shining with sweat, and the other, closer to Jensen's height with a manic gleam in his eye.  
          "Hello Jensen." The shorter, thicker man spoke, voice lilting, deep, but child like. "My name is Mark. You, however, can call me Master. If you can't tell, but if you're as smart as my spies inform me, then you already know, but in case you can't, I am a nephilim."  
           Jensen couldn't hold back a stuttered breath. Nephilims were supposed to be extinct. Most had been culled in the late dark ages/ early modern times, the creatures were often unstable and blood thirsty. Mark smiled, carefully filed teeth glinting menacingly. Chris stood in the back, hunched in a deference of power to the man before them both, grinning like the chimera that got the cow. Mark began to pace.  
         "I owe Chris here a thanks. He made me aware of you after all. Of how rare you were, how...useful you could be. Of course he didn't realize it on his own, but he did point me in the right direction." The Nephilim paused to swipe some of Jensen's blood from a camera lens and inspected it curiously before sucking his finger into his mouth, a loud, indecent moan spilling from his mouth. Jensen ran hot and cold at the same time. Cold with fear and nerves, hot with righteous anger. The man pulled his finger away with a pop, eyes heavy lidded and focused on Jensen. He approached calmly, and Jensen could only scramble so far away before his chin was gripped, gently at first, then tight as a bear trap, fingers pushing against his cheeks, between his teeth, forcing his mouth to part. Mark's tongue was long, a blue tint to it, dropping onto Jensen's face like rotten flesh, snaking down from his forehead to slime over his eyelashes and barely flick against his own tongue before slipping down and laving back up his neck. Once back to his lips, the appendage slid endlessly into Jensen's mouth.  
           Jensen, for the life of him, couldn't figure out why he wasn't fighting back harder. His body wouldn't listen, like he was paralyzed, but he wasn't sure when that would have happened. The nephilim finally pulled away when Chris made a choked noise behind him. Only Jensen caught the irritated growl and flash of color before Mark's face smoothed out and he turned to face his henchman, eyebrow raised.  
         "When do I get him boss?"  
         "AH. Yes. That was our deal wasn't it? You deliver him and I allow you to fuck him one last time?" Chris nodded vigorously and that, more than anything else, launched Jensen back into reality. He bared his fangs, wings spread and ready for flight.  
         "No. Fucking. Way. I'd rather be dead!"  
         Chris roared furiously back, rushing to attack, and Jensen's muscles bunched in preparation to kill, but it wasn't necessary. One moment Chris was a mass of fury and lust, the next he was limp, skewered on the end of Mark's hand, five inch long, deadly claws, so thin they were hardly noticeable, straight through the heart. Chris' body dropped to the ground, blood pooling quickly. Mark made a noise of disgust, wiping his hands clean on a spare blanket. He gave the body only one last glance before turning back to Jensen.  
          The succubi's heart was racing, trying to beat out of his chest, fear over taking him once more. "It was going to happen eventually anyway...Now, down to the real business my love." And Jensen knew, beyond a doubt, that Jared wasn't going to reach him in time to stop whatever was coming.


	26. It begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jared begins the hunt. Jensen hates.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for this chapter, I have plans, and for those, it had to be done. Seriously. I'm so embarrassed about the one part. You'll know, hopefully, but I wanted it to be weird as fuck so...yeah.

             The building was quiet. Deadly silent, in fact. Despite the auditorium filled with people. Jared stood on the stage, the essence of cold fury. He surveyed the terrified crowd before him, ignoring the two dead bodies at his feet, idiots who had spoken out of turn. Blood flecked across his face, the crimson standing out starkly against the white of his button up.   
             "Is everyone listening now?" His voice did not waver, no change in pitch or strength, not above the necessary decibel. And every soul in the room hung on to each word like it was life or death. They were wise to do so. Because it was. Jared raised his jaw higher. "Yesterday, something was taken from me. Something that is very important to myself, and soon to all of you as well." No one moved. "Yesterday," he paused, "Yesterday my mate was stolen from me!" A murmur rippled through, only briefly, as they waited to hear the rest. "Yes. That's correct. I have taken the Sucubbi, Jensen Ackles, as my mate. And, he is, as we speak, pregnant with your heir! Now, I don't know about you," He leveled a select few people with the full force of his gaze, "But I want him home. With our pack. Safe and sound! And I don't have much to go on." He let his facade break for a moment, let the pain shine like a beacon across his features before hiding it away again, swallowing to regain his composure. "I have practically nothing to go on. And I need your help. We…I need my mate back. Will you help me? I need every bit of help I can get!" The room trembled as his people roared out their promises to bring Jensen back. And Jared smiled. Teeth sharp, eyes cold. He looked more beast in that moment, not having shifted the slightest, than ever before. And for those who chose to look, felt terrified of the person before them.  
                "Good. Now here's the plan."

* * *

 

                 He had never in his life wished to be proven wrong than he did right now. Mark, the vile disgusting man before, wasn't going to wait. This wasn't T.V. He wasn't going to monologue forever and then go off to take care of business, giving Jensen enough time to escape or Jared the opportunity to rescue him. Sure, the nephilim had monologued for a moment, but he was going in for the kill now. Or whatever the hell he was wanting to do.   
Jensen's body felt strange as well now. It was starting to tingle, feeling a bit woozy. His wings felt heavy, like stone, and his gums itched around his fangs. His vision flickered between sharp and blurred.   
                "Wh-what did you do to me?" Jensen gasped. He couldn't focus enough to push Mark off as he leaned over him, laying the succubi out on the mattress.   
                The tongue slipped down again, licking around Jensen's neck, leaving a shiny wet trail. "My saliva. Lovely thing to have. Works as a semi-paralysis drug as well as a aphrodisiac. Can you feel your body heating up? Your hole getting sloppy wet for me?"  
And as soon as he said it Jensen noticed, felt the slick drip down his ass, making the sheets damp.  
               "No. N-no. I…don't want…this." Jensen shoved weakly at his face, thoughts hazy, trying to piece together words.  
               "Too bad."   
               Jensen was already naked. Mark didn't waste any time either. The nephilim was already hard and ready, obviously unconcerned with foreplay or making it last. WIthout a second thought, Mark thrust in. Something in Jensen screamed in fury and pain, but his body wasn't listening. He arched into it, lips lax as that long long tongue gagged him, long sharp nails scraping down his sides, threatening to pierce, warning Jensen how easy it would be to kill him.   
               Jensen's hair was wet with sweat and tears and snot and saliva. All of it running down the sides of his face around his ears and neck. Possibly blood as well, Jensen wasn't sure if the man grunting above him had bitten him or not. He was so furious and distraught. How dare this man touch him? He was an Alpha's mate! He was the HEAD ALPHA'S mate! Not only that, but it was rape! How DARE he?! Jensen was filled with life and was newly mated! This was unacceptable. Jensen would kill him. Especially for making his body feel this way. For making him like it. Stupid biology. Trying to ruin everything.   
               If this…monster thought that this was going to break him, he had another thing coming. Jensen would have to buy his time. Wait for the perfect chance for revenge.   
               Stars burst behind Jensen's eyes, blinding, white hot pain shooting up his spine. He hadn't been expecting the barbs, or how long the damn thing was, right inside his womb, thin and strange, hot liquid now filling him. His rapist chuckled, amused with his pain, and Jensen gave his best snarl.   
              "Forgot to mention my…duck like anatomy I suppose. Fitting isn't it though? Perfect for the nonconsensual."   
               Jensen let his head lull to the side. This was seriously the most painful thing he'd ever experienced. It hurt physically, tearing at his insides and making it hard to breathe, as well as tugging and yanking at his mate bond, still so new and fragile. Still so easy to bend. Mate bonds couldn't be broken of course, but they could definitely be screwed up.  
             "Fucking...bastard." He forced out. The nephilim just stood up, looming over him, and straightened his clothes.  
             "You wound me. But really. Thanks for this. I enjoyed it. And don't worry, I've no interest in claiming you, I just want that perfect little womb of yours. I've got such plans for it. And I know you won't take this advice, but there's no use praying for that Alpha of yours to find you. I've got you right where I want you." Then he left.                And Jensen plotted, boneless on the mattress as the venom, or whatever it was, still burned through his veins.


End file.
